Genderbent
by potNpaN
Summary: Jaune makes Dust that Nora steals and pours all over him, as well as some other RWBY characters. Which turns them into their opposite genders. Somewhere, the gods are laughing at them. Cover by Hanisu93
1. Dastardly Dust

**A/N: The note's gonna be longer than what I usually write, 'cause it's me ranting really, so it'll be at the bottom.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jaune knew that using Dust he didn't know about was only going to end badly for him. Mixing the craziest combinations of Dust meant he had _absolutely_ no idea what it did. Nora decided to test it out anyways, and grabbed the Dust, sprinting away maniacally. Jaune chased her down frantically trying to prevent her from blowing up the school.

"Come on Nora, just give it back please!" Jaune panted tiredly, finally getting closer to Nora. With a gleam in her eyes Nora turned around and grabbed Jaune, hoisting him into the air. Using her feet, Nora kicked the door beside her three times.

"What is it?" A voice asked before opening the door to reveal Ruby. She looked up with wide eyes to see Nora with a huge grin carrying Jaune over one shoulder and a bag of Dust in her other hand.

Despite Jaune's flailing, Nora carried him easily over the threshold, standing at the edge of a practice arena with Yang and Pyrrha standing in the center looking a little bemused.

"What's going on here?" Yang asked, drawing back her gauntlets into her compact bracelets. Pyrrha sheathed Akúo and Miló as well, wondering what her energetic teammate was up to.

Nora chuckled and set Jaune down in the ring, where he winced and rubbed his behind. Nora showed the bag for the two teams to see. Pyrrha and Yang stepped closer in curiosity.

"Jauney was making some Dust and he has no idea what it does!" Nora said happily. "So I took him here and we're gonna test it!" Everyone blinked in confusion at her logic as Ren looked a little exasperated, stepping forward and trying to coax Nora out of whatever plan she was concocting.

"Come on Nora, what did I say about taking things that aren't yours?" Ren said calmly. Nora just scoffed and waved her arms around.

"Come on Ren, this isn't _stealing_ ," Nora said reassuringly. She opened the bag and gave a huge grin before throwing the dust out onto the arena, the brunt of it hitting the four people standing in front of her. "This is helping!" She said ecstatically.

"Nora!" The four of them yelled is anger as they were blinded by the Dust. Nora cackled and dove in with them, rolling around as Weiss, Blake, and Ruby looked at each other, debating on whether or not they should help out or not.

The three of them decided wisely to stay out of the Dust cloud, not sure what would happen to them if they stepped in.

"Nora please, get off!" Jaune shouted before pushing her away. The Dust was finally settling around them, and Jaune took the time to rub his eyes, as a few particles were blocking his vision.

"What just happened?" A familiar, yet unfamiliar voice said slowly. It sounded like Pyrrha yet… deeper… manlier.

Jaune's head snapped up to see a boy that looked shockingly like Pyrrha. Tall, proud, and red-haired with green eyes, he stood in confusion as he looked at Jaune.

"Jaune…?" The boy trailed off questioningly. Jaune nodded, still not sure how the boy got there. Was he like a relative of Pyrrha? Did Jaune's Dust teleport people to their relatives? That can't be right. Pyrrha's never mentioned having a brother or anything… and even then, how could he look so similar to Pyrrha? In fact, he even had Akúo and Miló on his back and he was wearing her armor.

How did Jaune know it was Pyrrha's armor? Well, what guy would be wearing a chestplate that….

Oh.

Jaune's eyes widened as he looked down towards his body. Oh no.

Oh no.

Facing him were portions of his chest that he never really paid attention to… that suddenly seemed to be raising his shirt up just a tad. Frantically Jaune dropped his hands into his pants, trying to locate his confidence, his…

It was gone.

Oh gods.

Jaune looked up again to find a short haired blonde guy with the same horrified expression, as well as a long black haired girl and a redhead guy staring at each other.

Jaune drew in a deep breath, along with the other four people, and screamed.

* * *

"This can't be happening." Yang groaned, his hand ruffling his hair while he looked at the mirror.

"Tell me about it." Ren said, blushing furiously as she examined herself.

"My hair." Yang moaned piteously. "My beautiful hair, all gone."

"Hmm." Nora said, still hanging off of Ren, twisting his head back and forth to check his red, shoulder-length hair. "I think I like it." Nora said simply.

"Well I certainly don't." Jaune seethed. She was… a girl. Not a really bad looking girl, Jaune thought as she looked at her long legs and slim figure… but a girl nonetheless. Of all the weird things that happened after he came to Beacon, this was probably the weirdest.

"How could Dust do this to you guys?" Weiss said. If Jaune didn't know any better, she would have said that Weiss's voice shook with laughter… but she wouldn't be laughing at their misfortune. Would she?

"I don't know." Jaune replied. " I was just trying to make some new Dust and it ended up doing… this." She said, gesturing to her body. Weiss nodded sagely before turning and covering her mouth up, just a tad too late as a _snerk_ escaped her mouth.

"Well. You wouldn't happen to have any more of that Dust would you Jaune?" Pyrrha asked kindly. Jaune turned to see Pyrrha with no shirt on, sitting with her elbows resting on her knees, his face drawn into a serious expression. Jaune's face flushed as she turned away quickly, stuttering.

"W-why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Jaune said frantically, trying not to look at Pyrrha at all. Pyrrha glanced down at his bare chest and shrugged. "The Dust was irritating my skin. I thought it would be okay to do so. I thought guys could do this?" He said, ending it in a question. She wasn't wrong, with how many times Jaune and Ren walked around without their shirts on in their room. Jaune's gaze roamed, taking in the tight abs and layered muscle before turning even more red.

"Y-yeah." Jaune said shyly before casting her eyes back down onto the ground, her fingers twirling her hair.

"A-anyways." Jaune said, trying to focus her thoughts. "We don't have any more of that Dust. Nora used all of it." She said, glaring at Nora, who had the gall to smirk and raise a thumbs up.

"Well I'm sure you can just make more, can't you?" Blake said distractedly. Jaune looked over to see a light brush of pink across Blake's cheeks. Tracing her gaze, Jaune could see that Blake was watching Yang carefully as Yang lifted his shirt and turned around to give himself a full body presentation. Jaune would've smirked, but she was also too busy watching Yang flex his stomach.

"Well, at least I'm not ugly." Yang muttered.

"No, no you most definitely aren't." Ren said, before freezing. She must not have realized that she said that out loud, as everybody else froze as well, looking at Ren while her face turned so red it crossed over to the color purple. Ren buried her face in her hands in despair. Nora had a weird expression as well, a cross between amusement and jealousy.

Once again, a question floated in the air without Jaune answering it for several minutes of awkwardness.

"I, uh, have no idea how to make any more of the Dust." Jaune said weakly.

"What!?" Yang yelled in outrage. "Didn't you document it? Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

Jaune winced, half because Yang was right. Half because _Yang_ was yelling at him for doing the wrong thing.

"Well I didn't think I was going to need to make any more of it! There was like, ten pounds worth!" Jaune defended. Yang groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Pyrrha came over and put a hand on Yang's shoulder, smiling gently. "Come on Yang. I'm sure if we talk to the Professors we can figure out how to fix this right up." Pyrrha looked at Jaune with a calm smile, no blame in it whatsoever. Jaune smiled back, before her eyes fell down to the chiseled six-pack that Pyrrha sported, and blushed.

"T-thanks. Pyrrha. That's abs- uh-heh-lutely, that's a great idea." Jaune said weakly, coughing to cover up the slip. Yang jumped up, glad to have a frame of a mission in mind to bring back his beautiful hair and his… her _babies_.

"Well? What're we waiting for? Let's go!" Yang said, rushing out of the room. Ren, accompanied by Nora, followed out as well.

Jaune just stood there, not really wanting to go out and show the world his new body.

What if the professors couldn't find a cure to this? What if they screwed up and locked them into these bodies forever? Oh god, that wasn't even something Jaune should be worrying about at the moment.

What about when she had to use to bathroom?

Jaune emitted a slow whine of despair, not eager to go through anything more personal with this body.

Jaune felt a tap on her shoulders. Pyrrha stood in front of Jaune with that same smile.

"Come on Jaune. We'll find a way to fix this. Together." Pyrrha said resolutely. Pyrrha laid her hands over Jaune's. Again, Jaune's body slowly heated up, centered around their hands and Jaune's cheeks. Nodding energetically, Jaune turned her palms over to grab Pyrrha's hands.

* * *

"Ah ha, I'm sorry, what?" Ozpin said, trying to calm himself down. The five transformed students stood in front of him, all of them with differing expressions.

"I said, is there a way to turn us back to our original genders with the use of Dust." Yang said in annoyance, crossing his arms. Ozpin snickered quickly before covering it with a sip from his mug. Professor Goodwitch stood there as well, expression still stern, but anyone could see the mirth dancing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Yang, but this is truly the first time I have ever heard of this happening." Professor Ozpin said. "Have you ever heard of this, Glynda?" Ozpin asked, turning to meet his right hand. The metaphorical one, that is. Which was on his left.

Goodwitch shook her head. "No. This is truly a unique circumstance. Perhaps it would be better if you had any more of that Dust for us to examine?"

"Heh heh, well." Jaune said sheepishly, rubbing her arm. "The rest of the Dust ended up getting scattered throughout the arena." Professor Goodwitch peered over her glasses at Jaune, raising a thin eyebrow.

"Then perhaps it's time for you to find a dust pan, _Miss_ Arc." Jaune shrank back.

"R-right." Jaune said meekly. Pyrrha frowned at the display before grabbing Jaune by the shoulders and pulling her towards him.

"It really isn't his—her fault Professor." Pyrrha said defensively. Jaune let out a small _eep_ when Pyrrha pulled her close, but didn't bother trying to distance herself from the loose, but warm embrace.

"Even so, _Mister_ Nikos." Pyrrha was the one who flinched at that. "Even so," Goodwitch continued, "We do need a sample of that Dust. Maybe then we will be able to reverse engineer the Dust and figure out its properties, as well as find a… cure, if there needs to be one."

Yang stepped up, his face set in determination. "There does." He said. Professor Goodwitch nodded.

"Then please bring me that Dust sample."

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaand there you have it, something that's been bothering me for _days_. Now, the people who're following me must be going, "Whaaat, PotnPan's uploading something not on Monday or Thursday? Whaaaat?" Well, there's a good reason for that. Y'see, I sat down to write the next chapter of AIS, and then... well. I got nothing. **

**I mean, I have the idea of where to take it, but I'm not 100% sure how to execute it. So basically, I'm procrastinating!**

 **:D**

 **Not to worry though, I will have a chapter up by Monday. This is just something to keep my mind off of AIS for a bit. This story... IDK. I may upload once a week like the others, or maybe I'll do once every two weeks. I honestly just wrote this down and decided, "eh, might as well post it."**

 **I _do_ have a few doubts about posting a third story out but then thought, "ah what the hell, what's the worst that could happen?"**

 **Well, I totally lose interest in writing AIS or AAA, abandon one or both stories, make everyone who had invested time into those stories sad or mad at me, destroy my already small group of readers, and never write anything again.**

 **:D**

 **Lul, jk, don't worry about that, my priority is AIS and AAA, as I enjoy writing them very much. For now, _Genderbent_ will probably be a biweekly to maybe even a monthly update as I continue writing my two main stories. This will probably be my "writer's block" story, something to fall back to when I just can't write anything else. As you might guess, this one will be something completely different to what I usually write, mostly humorous events without much of a plot to structure around. **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I'll see y'all on Monday!**


	2. Shocking Showers

**A/N: And here's the second chapter! Surprised ya didn't I, telling y'all I wouldn't update this weekly. Well, I did. Even if this is gonna destroy me XD jk. Mayhaps I'll keep doing this, mayhaps not. IDK I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

 **On the other hand, I'm sure some of you guys are wondering about the finer details of the fanfic, like "how does everyone suddenly act OOC and shouldn't they react like they were still the same gender and why is Jaune suddenly attracted to guys?!"**

 **Well, those are all very good questions that I'm sure will or will not be answered in the near future.**

 **Depending on my mood. You could always assume that this is just a very humor based fic, so anything that makes me laugh… will be added regardless of logic XD. Sure let's go with that.**

 **:D**

 **'Nyways, Onwards!**

* * *

Jaune wasn't exactly sure what was going on with him.

He was straight wasn't he?

So why was it that he… or _she_ was blushing at every display of bare skin Pyrrha or Yang was showing?

Shouldn't she still be straight? Or now that she was a girl, shouldn't she be gay?

Jaune gave a low whine of frustration, a headache approaching and pinching her between the brow.

Both Team RWBY and JNPR were back in at ground zero of the incident, as Jaune liked to call it, and trying to gather enough dust to send back to Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin. It was pretty difficult, seeing as how so much Dust had been blown around in the practice room and they weren't altogether sure how to differentiate between the life-changing ones from the life-taking ones.

Yang finally gave a scream of frustration and threw his dustpan at the nearest wall, hands clutching his head.

"This is impossible!" Yang ground out. With a hand still on his face, Yang sighed and headed out the door. "I'm going to bed." Yang muttered.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see Yang stomp out the doorway, feeling the sheer frustration that he was feeling as well. Blake set her equipment down gently and stood up.

"I'll go talk to Yang." Blake said quietly before hurrying out the room as well. At that point everyone else decided that they had tried their hardest as well and sat down, resigned—for the moment—to giving up on recovering the strange Dust.

Jaune sat down cross-legged, thinking quietly about the transformation. The Dust is a complete unknown to everybody they've approached. They weren't sure what it did besides turn everyone it touched into the opposite gender. Who knows what else it could do? Without that research, for all they knew, the Dust could turn them back to normal after a few weeks.

Or it could kill them.

On that pleasant thought, Jaune picked herself up and brushed off the literal Dust that had stuck onto her jeans and hoodie. The whole day had been exhausting to Jaune, with the chasing of Nora as well as the freak out. Jaune felt sticky, and spending an hour or two on the ground trying to scrounge up Dust didn't help her feel any bit cleaner.

"I think I need to take a shower." Pyrrha said idly, picking some of his bangs and staring intently at them with a frown. "I feel so dirty."

Jaune nodded absentmindedly. A shower would be a good idea. Something to get Jaune feeling a little cleaner would be a start. She'd need to take a shower—.

Jaune's eyes widened.

"Oh no." Jaune said quietly. Pyrrha looked at Jaune in concern, seeing her frozen there.

"Are you alright Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, resting a hand on her shoulder. Jaune turned her head to meet Pyrrha's eyes.

"I have to take a shower." Jaune said mechanically. Pyrrha nodded her head, not quite understanding the level of distress Jaune was showing. Jaune shook her head.

"You don't get it Pyrrha. I. Have. To. Take. A. Shower." Jaune emphasized slowly, then paused. "Naked." She added, just in case Pyrrha didn't understand. Again Pyrrha nodded without really understanding the implications.

"Yes Jaune, I'm not sure there is any other way of showering." Pyrrha said helpfully. Jaune just groaned and rested her head in her hands, wondering who could be so _clueless_. Ren rested her hand on Pyrrha.

"I think what Jaune is trying to say is that he—she is uncomfortable bathing in the female form." Ren said quietly. Pyrrha's mouth opened in sudden understanding with a quiet "oh". Pyrrha rubbed the back of his neck in brief embarrassment.

"Well, why don't we just take a shower together then?" Pyrrha asked innocently.

Both teams froze and turned to stare at Pyrrha, who was oblivious to their incredulous stares. Jaune sputtered and flushed bright red, slowly sinking to her knees.

"W-why would that help?" Jaune asked weakly. Pyrrha's forehead crinkled.

"Well, I'm a girl, and—"

"But you aren't anymore." Jaune cut in, pointing out the huge hole in whatever logic Pyrrha was going to try and throw at her. Pyrrha waved her hands in dismissal.

"Yes, but we're both in the same boat, so it's not like we're doing anything wrong." Pyrrha insisted. Jaune slashed the air with his hand, trying to get Pyrrha to stop talking completely before her brain overloaded with images of them taking a shower together.

No. Bad Jaune, bad.

"We're are doing so much wrong. Very much so." Jaune said quickly. Pyrrha just frowned.

"Well, then Ren could accompany you." Pyrrha said, happy with the solution. Again Jaune sputtered, this time along with Ren whose hand snapped away from Pyrrha's shoulders in surprise.

"What?" Jaune shrieked, her voice cracking. Ren looked at Pyrrha carefully, wondering where he was going with this. Pyrrha shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, Jaune and Ren used to be guys. And now they're not. So, if they take a shower together, then problem solved!" Pyrrha declared, clapping her hands together in satisfaction. Jaune and Ren just stared at him, wondering what had happened to the clear-headed Pyrrha, and who replaced him with a near Nora-like alien with the obliviousness of a full Jaune.

"I… uh. I don't think that'll solve anything." Jaune said finally. "Seeing as how I'm trying to _avoid_ seeing a female body."

At this point Pyrrha was getting frustrated. Jaune didn't normally object this much to Pyrrha's ideas. I mean, they were sound ideas weren't they?

"Does it really matter?" Pyrrha asked angrily, dragging his hands across his hair to drag the bangs back in place. "It's your body after all, shouldn't you just get used to it?" Jaune flapped her mouth like a fish, trying to find the right words.

"Well, yes, but—but I just don't want to, okay?" Jaune said in exasperation, still flustered at Pyrrha's unusual behavior. Pyrrha just kept her frown.

"Well then, how are you going to take a shower then?" Pyyrha asked. Team RWBY and Team JNPR watched Jaune as she glanced to the side nervously, the cogs in her head turning to try and find a suitable solution.

"B-blindfold!" Jaune declared. "I'll use a blindfold while I'm taking a shower." Jaune nodded confidently, happy that she found, to her, what was a good answer.

"A blindfold?" Blake asked in a dubious tone. "Are you sure that'll work?"

Jaune just nodded, locking that answer in her mind. Why didn't she think of that sooner? With that in mind, Jaune stood up and walked out the room, heading to Team JNPR's room for a change of clothes.

The NPR of the team glanced at each other in worry. They had a feeling that everything would _not_ go as swimmingly as Jaune had tried to convince herself of. With that thought in their heads, they headed out as well, following Jaune to make sure that they could reduce the amount of damage that might be done.

When they arrived at the room, they saw Jaune holding up his boxers in careful examination. As they entered she set down the underwear and looked up at them, frowning.

"I'm not going to have to wear anything besides my old clothes, right?" Jaune said worriedly. They were quick to reassure her..

"Of course not Jaune. You wouldn't be you without your usual state of dress." Pyrrha said hurriedly.

"You don't need to change your clothing, as you will not need to change yourself, Jaune." Ren replied.

"I think you'd look hot in a dress." Nora said slowly, licking his lips. Jaune froze, not sure if Nora was being serious or not, her face flushing intensely. Ren cast an annoyed glare at Nora, who turned to smile innocently at her.

Jaune shook off the momentary shock and pulled out a small towel, folding it neatly and tying it around her head, making sure that it was secure. With a confident nod she stood up and headed towards the bathroom doors.

Or she would have, instead slamming her forehead onto the side of the doorframe and falling backwards onto the floor. Jaune groaned in pain while Pyrrha rushed up to the body lying prone.

"Are you alright Jaune?" Pyrrha asked anxiously, checking to make sure that Jaune wasn't bleeding.

"Yeah, fine." Jaune wheezed out, slowly taking off the blindfold. "Maybe I should wait until _after_ I get into the bathroom before I put the blindfold on."

Ren gave a small smile. "That would be best."

With another groan, Jaune heaved herself up and walked into the bathroom a little more carefully, shutting the door behind her.

After doing so, Jaune leaned back against the door and gave a small sigh, the back of her head resting on the door.

"Okay," Jaune said softly, trying to give herself some confidence. "You can do this Jaune. You are a strong, independent Hunter—er, Huntress, and can totally take a shower blind."

With a quick nod, Jaune donned the blindfold on and quickly stripped out of her clothes, gingerly feeling her way into the shower and turning it on. As the water hit her head and shoulders, Jaune sighed in relief as the heat loosened the knots that had accumulated during the day.

Jaune started to feel for the shampoo, and started to wash her hair, moaning at the feeling.

She lowered her hands and fumbled to find the body wash and squirted some of it onto her hands, lathering herself up with a little hum. She shivered and yelped a little as she grazed over more of her sensitive spots and paused before continuing to clean herself up.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was pressed up against the door, the blush on his face prominent as he listened to Jaune taking a shower.

A loud sigh echoed inside the bathroom before the showerhead turned off. Pyrrha scrambled backwards and settled onto his knees, waiting patiently for Jaune to appear, trying to fight the blush off of his face.

The door opened and steam poured out, revealing a Jaune clad in boxers and a t-shirt, slowly toweling off her shoulder-length hair. Her face was still a little red, although Pyrrha wasn't sure if that was because of the heat or… something else. All he knew was that Jaune looked suspiciously satisfied and Pyrrha was having a very hard time sitting still.

Jaune grinned at Pyrrha and gave a languid stretch, her shirt riding up just a little to show a hint of stomach.

Pyrrha was having a _very_ hard time at this point. He gulped nervously and averted his eyes.

"I think I'm going to take a shower as well." Pyrrha said hastily, standing up and gathering his clothes. There was a little more trouble with Pyrrha, as a guy really has a hard time pulling off wearing a skirt. In the end Pyrrha managed to find a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt. Briefly debating wearing anything underneath, Pyrrha decided not to, for comfort's sake and headed to the bathroom.

Jaune kept watching Pyrrha as he entered the bathroom and shut the door. There was a momentary quiet before the door opened again, Pyrrha's face redder than her hair.

"M-maybe I will require a blindfold as well." Pyrrha stuttered.

* * *

 **A/N: What'd y'all think? I think my goal for this chapter would be to sexually confuse as many people as possible… I don't know if that worked or not though. XD**

 **On that note, I will regret to tell you that I will** ** _not_** **be updating GB next week, instead uploading another chapter for AIS. If you want the full reason why, I'll be explaining that on Monday.**


	3. Basic Bathrooms

**A/N: Hm. Yeah. These seem really short compared to my other two stories…. But. Shrug. IDK, I'm not really sure where this is headed.**

 **:D**

 **Ah well.**

* * *

Team JNPR and RWBY were gathered together again, huddled around a table eating their breakfast while they were discussing what was going to happen with their changed members.

"What do you think other people are going to say about this?" Weiss said worriedly. She may have relaxed a lot during her time with Ruby, but she still had the tendency to care about her team's image.

"I know," Yang groaned out, both hands ruffling through his short hair. "People will be devastated, not seeing my beautiful hair anymore."

"It's not that bad Yang," Blake commented, poking her breakfast while she glanced at Yang. "This isn't the end of the world."

Yang turned to Blake, frowning angrily. "My hair. Is. Gone. How is this _not_ the end of the world?!" Yang's eyes narrowed. "You don't actually think this is an improvement do you?" Yang demanded.

"W-what? What does that have to do with anything?" Blake stuttered, her cheeks flushing. Yang gasped.

"You do! You hated my hair!" Yang wailed. Blake laid a hand on his shoulder, quick to try and reassure Yang.

"No. No! That's not what I meant at all!" Blake said hastily, trying to find a way to calm Yang down. "What I mean is, well… I mean…" Blake took a deep breath. "You make a very attractive guy, Yang." Blake said meekly.

Yang stopped for a second, looking Blake in the eyes to see if she was being sincere or not. When Yang figured out that Blake was being truthful, Yang blushed a little, but that was offset by a smug grin.

"Oh? You like the view?" Yang said, pulling up his shirt to show off his toned stomach and leaning forward, getting close to Blake, who turned redder and redder by the second.

"Meep." Blake squeaked out before Yang burst into laughter.

"Yang, stop teasing Blake." Ruby said sternly, causing Yang to just shrug happily and drop the hem of his shirt back down. Conversation lulled back down to normal topics afterwards.

Jaune wasn't really paying attention to what everyone was talking about, on the other hand, squirming constantly, crossing her legs back and forth over and over again. Finally Pyrrha was concerned enough to ask what was wrong.

"Is something the matter Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. Everyone turned to look at Jaune, who looked incredibly flustered at the attention she was getting.

Shrinking down into her seat, Jaune whispered, "I need to…" mumbling the rest. Blake, being the only faunus on the table, heard what Jaune had said and perked up, grinning a little at the conundrum that Jaune presented to them.

"What was that?" Pyrrha asked. Again, Jaune shrunk even lower into her seat, blushing even more.

"I need to use the restroom." Jaune whispered loudly. Pyrrha tilted his head in confusion.

"Then why don't you go?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune's face only grew redder and redder as the time passed by.

"I… I don't know how to." Jaune said, embarrassed. _More like I really don't want you_ , Jaune thought to herself.

"Well that's easy," Pyrrha said, "All you have to do is go—"

"O-kay, I think that's enough of that." Weiss cut in before Pyrrha could go into the details.

"Why don't you just take someone with you? As support?" Weiss asked. Pyrrha nodded, seeing nothing wrong with that idea. Jaune, on the other hand, flailed mentally at the idea of inviting someone to come with her to the bathroom. It seemed like such a—

Oh.

"Well, who would I ask?" Jaune said timidly. Pyrrha shrugged nonchalantly.

"I could go with you Jaune. After all, I _was_ a girl before this." Pyrrha said confidently. Jaune was quick to put him down though.

"But you aren't anymore, so that won't work." Jaune said hastily. Pyrrha frowned, thinking of who else could go with Jaune. Pyrrha opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Ren already answered.

"No." Ren said shortly.

"But I haven't even said your name yet!" Pyrrha protested.

"You were going to ask me to accompany Jaune to the bathroom. And my answer is no." Ren said simply, shoving some more salad into her mouth. Pyrrha deflated visibly while Jaune looked at the group a little panicked, still trying to figure out what to do.

Weiss was a no-go, Blake… seemed amused at the idea, which definitely meant a no. Ren and Nora are out of the question, Pyrrha made Jaune blush furiously just at the thought, Yang doing the same. So that left…

"Ruby," Jaune blurted out. "Could you help me out please?" Ruby looked at Jaune for a moment before giving a grin paired with a salute.

"I'll be glad to help!" Ruby said, making Jaune sigh in relief.

"No!" Yang said, standing up and slamming his hands against the table. Everyone turned to look at him while he stood there glaring at Jaune.

"Why not Yang? I'm just helping out another girl right?" Ruby asked innocently. Yang's mouth gaped like a fish, trying to find a reason before sitting down with an angry face, arms crossed.

"Yeah, come on Yang, it's just to ease in the people who you know, aren't comfortable with their forms right now." Nora said, waving her hands casually. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Well what about me?" Yang questioned. "I don't wanna go to the men's bathroom either. Who's gonna help me?"

"I'll do it." Blake said quickly, practically hopping out of her seat before going at a more controlled manner. "I mean, I'm your partner and you need help and yeah, I'll help you." Blake finished quietly, flushing. Everyone except Yang and Jaune glanced at her in amusement. The other two just stared at her confused.

"I don't think that would work seeing as how you're a girl…" Jaune said slowly, with Yang nodding his head to agree. Blake's bow tilted downwards a little as she shrunk in, her face blazing red.

"R-right. Of course. What was I thinking." Blake muttered, embarrassed. Yang felt a bit of pity and wrapped his arm around Blake's shoulders, pulling her close.

"Aw, don't worry Blakey! You're still my partner, and I trust you completely!" Yang said, making Blake swallow, though whether it was from the close contact or the comment, no one knew for sure.

Jaune stood up, finally waiting way too long. She grabbed Ruby by the hand and zoomed to the closest restroom, kicking up dust along the way.

Of course, like any sane person, Jaune hesitated in front of the two doors separating the bathrooms from the real world. It was hard to break the conditioning of so many years that made Jaune want to push through and go to the door with the men's sign on it. Instead, with shaking hands, Jaune slowly pushed through the door for the women's bathroom with Ruby smiling in tow.

Jaune stopped short and gazed around the bathroom. It didn't look to different from the men's. Except…

"Where are the urinals?" Jaune asked dazedly. Ruby's head leaned to the side.

"The what?"

Jaune's forehead crinkled in confusion.

"The urinals?" Again, Jaune saw the blank look on Ruby's face. "You know, the things for you to pee in?" Again nothing.

"You mean the toilets?" Ruby asked slowly, still not sure what Jaune was talking about. A pause from Jaune.

"You mean that's the only thing you guys use?" Jaune asked. Ruby nodded, not sure what else people would use to go to the restroom.

"Oh."

Ruby wasn't sure if she wanted to burst out laughing or cry. How was Jaune so clueless about using the restroom? Surely it couldn't be all that different from when Jaune was a guy.

"Didn't you live with like, seven sisters or something?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, but it's not like I watched them while they were peeing or anything." Jaune said, rolling her eyes. The last time Jaune had even caught a hint of skin while one of Jaune's sisters were in the bathroom, Jaune… well.

Jaune suppressed those kind of memories.

Jaune finally gave a sigh and pushed the door to the nearest stall, revealing the porcelain throne that awaited her.

"Okay. I can do this. Believe in myself." Jaune said encouragingly to herself. Ruby stood a little to the left, looking a little bemused at the scene. Jaune bravely marched in and turned around, carefully closing and locking the door, ready to relieve herself.

Ruby stood patiently to right outside, waiting for any signal to show that Jaune was relaxed and ready to do the deed.

That didn't really happen, and Jaune pulled the door opened, looked at Ruby uncertainly.

"Uh. How do I… go?"

Ruby could only laugh weakly at the question.


	4. Awkward Approaches

**A/N: So here's another chapter. I kinda like how this is going. I might actually have plot sometime soon! That'll be pretty awesome, IMO.**

 **Hello (Guest): Thanks for the review! Make an account so I can PM you this stuff!**

 **'Nyways, Onwards!**

* * *

"Oh. Well that's not good." Professor Goodwitch said, straightening her back, her eyes leaving the microscope set up next to her.

"Is something the matter Glynda?" Professor Oobleck asked, not really looking closely at why Goodwitch had said that. It might have been because he was simultaneously performing three different experiments at the same time. Maybe it's Maybelline. Professor Goodwitch frowned at the dust sample in front of her with some concern.

"Apparently, the Dust doesn't really switch genders." Glynda said. "Or at least, it doesn't _only_ switch a person's genders."

"Oh?" Bart said, zooming past her to grab the microscope and peer into it, before returning back to one of his many stations. "So you're right."

"How did you even see any—you know what, never mind." Professor Goodwitch said. "Apparently there are other properties for this Dust that Mr. Arc had created."

"Would you happen to know what those properties are yet?" Professor Oobleck fired quickly. Glynda shook her head, crossing her arms.

"No. For something that was created under a complete accident, it's surprisingly complex… and very dense. The only thing I've uncovered so far is that for some reason, it will change the level of inhibitions in a person… amongst some other very strange things as well."

Professor Oobleck glanced up from what he was doing to see Professor Goodwitch's face drawn together in a worried manner. Seeking to reassure her, Bart sped over and pat her on the shoulder, once, twice, three times before getting back to his work.

"Not to worry Glynda, that doesn't sound like the worst thing that can happen. After all, what are a few lowered inhibitions to a group of trained Hunters- and Huntresses-in-training?"

The two of them paused, thinking of what that could imply, before paling a little.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Professor Goodwitch muttered unconvincingly. Bart nodded a little too quickly in agreement, echoing the sentiment.

"Just fine, I'm sure."

* * *

Jaune was _not_ fine.

Jaune will admit that she wasn't the most observant person in the world, before or after her spontaneous sex change, but even she gets the hint sooner or later.

So, when Pyrrha's eyes started to dilate and his breathing got a little heavier, Jaune grew a little worried. Jaune's worries were completely justified as when Jaune stood up from her side of the room and laid a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder, he spun around before Jaune could react and pinned her to the wall, caging her within Pyrrha's limbs.

Jaune let out a shaky breath at the sudden close proximity, looking a little fearfully at Pyrrha.

At this point, Jaune finally figured it out. It took way too long, but she finally pieced together all the pieces.

The Dust made you absolutely bonkers.

"Uh, Pyr? You alright there bud?" Jaune managed to squeak out, her voice barely reaching Pyrrha's ear. Pyrrha's head leaned down a little, his eyes meeting Jaune's.

"You," Pyrrha breathed out, "You have no idea what you do to me, don't you?" For a second, Jaune was mortified, and a little embarrassed. Finally, it came to the point where Pyrrha was going to admit that he was absolutely infuriated with Jaune and how she could never improve enough to be a worthy partner for Pyrrha.

Pyrrha quickly disabused Jaune of this notion when his hands captured Jaune's chin, lifting it up.

"You are so… beautiful." Pyrrha said. At this, Jaune blushed a deep red.

"I—uh—thank you?" Jaune stuttered out, still not 100% sure why this was happening. All that she was really sure was that she wasn't really sure if she wanted this to stop.

It didn't help that Pyrrha kept seeming to inch a little closer every second, making Jaune's eyes dart back and forth, from his eyes to his lips.

 _No! I cannot kiss my own partner! That would be unethical, and crazy, and a little bit hot and awesome—no! Bad Jaune, bad!_

"Sometimes I'm not sure if you're doing this on purpose or not." Pyrrha whispered out.

"Doing what on purpose?" Jaune said, reduced to whispering as well, although she wasn't completely sure why she was doing so. After all, they were completely alone in the room, what with Ren and Nora who left about a half hour ago to make pancakes.

Pyrrha laid a warm hand on Jaune's cheek.

"You are always such. a. tease." Pyrrha growled out. "Every day, prancing around shirtless when you were a guy. You never seemed to take your clothes with you to the bath and you always came out like a _damn_ blonde supermodel. Do you know what that does to me?" Pyrrha asked, grounding out the last words.

At this point Jaune was scared to even say anything. They were so close together that Jaune could feel a slight breeze as Pyrrha breathed out, and Jaune wasn't sure she wanted to add to that. Instead, Jaune shook her head frantically.

"It makes me _frustrated_. And you know what?" Pyrrha leaned even closer, and at this point, Jaune could only see Pyrrha's eyes, and parts of his mouth. "I am _done_ being frustrated." With that, Pyrrha leaned lowered just another inch, and Jaune's eyes snapped all the way shut.

"We're back~~!" Nora sang out, bursting through the door. Nora looked curiously at Jaune, who seemed to be leaning quite heavily against the wall as some sort of support.

"Are you alright there Jaune?" Ren asked, her body popping out from behind Nora's frame.

Jaune cracked open her eyes, surveying the scene, trying to find the person who had pinned her there just moments before.

Pyrrha was laying on his bed, a book open, carefully turning the pages. If Jaune hadn't known any better, she wouldn't be sure if that was just some massive daydream that she had just fantasized. Heck, she did know better, and she _still_ isn't completely sure if she was daydreaming or not.

With a nervous gulp, Jaune gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, just got a little sidetracked. Everything's fine now." Except it really wasn't. After all that buildup, that… that tension that Pyrrha had created, Jaune's body was getting ready for...

Well, Jaune didn't know what she was getting ready for, but it sure wasn't going to be Pyrrha laying in bed reading her textbook.

That made Jaune feel… weird. A little disappointed, a little confused, and a little…. Frustrated?

Was this something Pyrrha was doing on purpose?

After that brief exchange, Nora and Ren delivered Pyrrha and Jaune's half of the pancake staff before settling down to eat theirs. Pyrrha and Jaune sat down and split the stack in half, before Pyrrha grabbed the syrup, ready to sweeten his pancakes up a bit. Unfortunately, Pyrrha ended up squeezing the bottle too hard and got some of it on his shirt.

"Oh Dust." Pyrrha grumbled a little. "I got pancake syrup all over my shirt."

Jaune raised an eyebrow, looking at the spot of syrup that had managed to land on the shirt. It wasn't even close to all over the shirt. Jaune was about the comment on Pyrrha over exaggerating the spill when Pyrrha grabbed the hem of the shirt and in one clean pull, took it off.

Jaune's tongue immediately felt ten times bigger, and her throat ten times drier.

It wasn't the first time Jaune had seen Pyrrha's abs, but… Dust he had a body.

It took a gargantuan amount of effort to remind herself that she wasn't into guys, and this was her partner for Oum's sake, so why couldn't she do the right thing and stop ogling Pyrrha like a piece of meat?

Pyrrha leaned on the table languidly, taking care to make his muscles ripple in the right way.

"I'm sorry Jaune. Do you see something you like?" Pyrrha all but purred out. A manly purr it was, but it still made Jaune's toes curl a little and jump in her seat nervously.

"What? No! I 'm not—what?" Jaune protested weakly, trying to find a way out of this. After she found a way to look away. Somehow. Some way. Preferably with a blindfold and some tape to make sure Jaune didn't remove it.

Pyrrha smiled happily.

"Well, if you know, my stomach feels a little weird and sticky, is it possible for you to check and make sure there's nothing there?"

Okay. At this point, Jaune was sure that Pyrrha was doing this on purpose. But it didn't really matter. Heaven seemed to be only a few inches away, and what's the worst that could happen from touching those shapely abs? Jaune finally gave in, reaching over to try and touch that little bit of Nirvana.

And was rudely interrupted by Nora, who stood in between them, forcing a sweater onto Pyrrha.

"Wh—Nora! What are you doing?" Pyrrha yelled out. Nora kept on trying to put the sweater on.

"You. Are. Causing. A. Scene!" Nora said.

The spell of glistening muscles finally fading, Jaune looked confusingly at Nora, then at Ren, to see why she wasn't trying to stop Nora.

Ren sat to the side a little, blushing something fierce. Every once in a while her eyes would drift towards the pair of guys wrestling there, renewing her blush.

Oh.

Who knew?

Finally Nora was able to get the sweater around Pyrrha and stood up triumphantly, before turning to glare at Ren, who quickly turned back to her pancakes.

Oh.

Who knew?


	5. Awkward-er Approaches

**A/N: I swear these things are getting shorter and shorter. Sorry XD.**

* * *

Nora was not a happy camper.

It didn't have anything to do with the gender bending dust. Well, probably not.

It was the fact that Ren for some reason just _could not_ stop looking at other guys. I mean, come on, why would she do that?

Wasn't Nora like, the perfect looking guy? How would you even judge that kind of thing? Muscleyness? Nora stood up and flexed in the mirror before nodding to himself. Nora was pretty… uh, what was that word? Jacked. Yeah, Nora was jacked. Even as a girl she was pretty buff though. She kind of needed to be, to wave around Magnhild like it was a baseball bat.

So what else was attractive to girls? Nora wanted to berate himself. He was a girl once! What was it that he enjoyed looking at with guys?

Thin, calm, agile, with a dash of pink… no! That wasn't right!

Nora shook his head frantically, trying to get rid of the image in his head.

After all, Ren might like something else. Nora doubted that Ren was attracted to herself. Was she? She was pretty quiet, and didn't really show interest in any girls around her when she was a guy. Nora gasped dramatically.

What if Ren _was_ attracted to herself? Or worse.

What if Ren was attracted to guys? That would be catastrophic for—oh wait. Nora gazed down at himself.

Never mind then.

So was Ren attracted to himself?

"Hey Ren?" Nora said casually.

"Yes Nora?" She said demurely, folding her clothes into a pile, as well as Nora's new pile of guy clothes.

"Are you attracted to yourself?" Nora asked casually, as she did with every odd question.

"No Nora, I'm not." Ren answered just as casually back, used to Nora after so many years.

"Oh." Nora said, deflating, before popping back up.

So Ren wasn't attracted to herself. So, back to the drawing board.

What was attractive to a girl?

Scars? Yeah. Chicks dig scars. But how was Nora going to get some wicked scars with his aura still functioning? It would be pretty hard, seeing as how Nora wasn't the type to just let himself get hurt, and could fight Ursa barehanded for hours.

Nora wanted pancakes at this point. Thinking this hard made him hungry.

"Ren, what do you think of scars? And can you make me some pancakes?"

"I'll make you some pancakes when I'm done with these clothes Nora. And what's this about scars?"

"Well, scars are attractive right?" Nora asked excitedly.

"Well," Ren started out, finishing with another pair of pants before turning to Nora. "I think scars don't really detract from beauty, nor do they really add to it. I think I would be more attracted to personality than anything." Nora nodded, wrapping his head around the information.

"Then how come you keep staring when Pyrrha or Yang take off their clothes?"

Never before had Nora, or anyone else for that matter, seen Ren go that red, that quickly.

"I—I have no idea what you're talking about." Ren said quickly.

"Well, sometimes—wait, more like all the time, you can't keep your eyes off of Yang and Pyrrha, especially when they start—"

"Okay Nora, I think I get it." Ren interrupted hurriedly. She stopped for a second, breathing out of her nose.

"What I like. Is personality. Understand Nora?" Ren glared into his eyes, making sure that Nora got the message. Nora nodded happily.

"Got it. You like personality." Nora repeated.

"But having a body like POW! doesn't hurt—" Nora continued, making Ren sigh.

Nora nodded internally as Ren went back to her clothes folding. Nora had the body. Now, did he have the personality?

Nora was funny. Everyone laughs around her all the time, unlike when Yang tried to make those silly puns, which seemed to make everyone not laugh. And Nora was also…

Well, Nora was funny!

What else did Nora need?

And out of the crevice of his chaotic head, Jaune's well known saying popped into the forefront of Nora's mind.

 _All a woman wants is confidence._

Nora grinned before turning to Ren and pouncing on top of her. Ren fell back with a yelp, pinned by Nora's hands.

"Nora, what are you—"

Ren didn't get to finish, because Nora leaned down and kissed Ren on the lips.

A lot of noises and squirming later, Nora propped himself back up, smiling smugly at Ren.

"Confidence!" Nora said happily.

Ren just groaned.


	6. Devious Devils

**A/N: I think I'm going to keep these chapters at around 1-2k. Make them short and hilarious. And random, I guess. Anyways, I've got a few guest reviews to reply to because they obviously hate making accounts and wanted to make my life harder. Lul jk.**

 **DigiXBot: I have one thing to say: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Ollie: Yeeeeeah, we kind of do.**

* * *

Jaune wasn't sure what had happened between Ren and Nora, but for some reason, Ren couldn't even look Nora in the face without blushing. She wanted to ask them what the problem was, but for some reason, also _really_ enjoyed seeing Ren look so flustered for the first time in ever.

Jaune could barely contain a giggle when she saw Ren glance up at Nora while Nora was still looking at her, make a small surprised noise and look back down at her plate.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who wants to ask what the heck happened between the two of you?" Yang said. He also looked vaguely amused, but also much more interested in the story instead of just watching Ren off balanced. Ren looked at Yang, before looking at the whole table, seeing that everyone was also interested in why she looked so off put. Some had the grace to pretend not to care, like Weiss or Pyrrha, but even they were unconsciously leaning forward to hear the answer.

"It's really nothing." Ren said quietly. "We just happened to—"

"We made out." Nora declared shortly. Everyone choked on their food, or did a spit take in surprise. For the next minute or so, everyone tried not to die from chicken nuggets 'cause gosh, wouldn't _that_ be embarrassing. Nora just kept his smug smile.

"Hard." Nora said slowly, causing some of the guys at the table to cough a little harder.

"Really?" Yang asked incredulously, turning to Ren. While everyone was caught off guard by the statement, they all knew not to trust in everything that came out of Nora's mouth. Ren flushed even harder, which didn't help discredit what Nora had said.

"Oh my gosh you guys actually made out with each other." Yang gasped out before Ren could say anything.

"N-no! We didn't make out!" Ren said frantically, trying to do some damage control before things got way out of hand.

"Really? Not even a little bit?" Yang asked, suspicious as to why Ren would by blushing so hard if the two of them didn't actually even kiss. This was confirmed when Ren's face turned from a medium dark red to so red that it was almost black.

"A- I- well, I mean- we only had one, o-or two kisses but—" Ren said, before getting interrupted again.

"Ah ha! So you guys did kiss!" Yang said victoriously, standing up from his chair in excitement. "I knew you guys couldn't help but fall into the love boat together~" Yang accompanied this with a movement from his body that could only be classified as 'sleazy'.

"We didn't even really kiss," Ren said, slowly melting into her seat, getting lower and lower by the second. "Nora really kind of just forced herself onto me and I didn't really, I mean, I was caught off guard."

Nora pouted a little at this.

"Really? You didn't like it? That's funny, 'cause at the end of the second one, it felt like you really wanted to put your—"

" _Please_ , Nora, for once in your life, stop talking for half a second," Ren begged, her hands practically clasped in front of her in a pleading motion. Nora quickly snapped her jaws together, looking vaguely hurt before turning back to his pancakes.

Ren sighed, finally glad that someone was listening to her.

"Wow. Bru-tal." Yang whistled. "You know Nora, you shouldn't let Ren talk to you like that, or else she'll end up in control of the relationship. You don't want that Nora, or you'll end up with no more Lien to buy anything with."

"There is no relationship!" Ren yelled out, ignoring Nora's thoughtful nod of agreement. "We are not in a relationship, there is nothing between us, and I am _not_ controlling."

A brief silence held out as everyone looked at Ren, a little surprised that her voice could go louder than a controlled monotone.

"Well Ren, you have to admit that you kind of—" Pyrrha started, before trailing off and wilting to the side when Ren spun her head to glare holes into the back of his head.

"Never mind." Pyrrha squeaked out, tightly grasping Jaune's sleeves.

Finally satisfied that no one else was going to challenge her, Ren slid back into her seat, grabbing her silverware and resumed pushing her food around again. Everyone else did the same, conversations muted in fear that Ren would snap again.

Of course, the first person to speak up was Yang once more, happy to go toe to toe with Ren.

"So there's no relationship?" Yang asked.

"None whatsoever," Ren said, again ignoring the way that Nora shrunk into his seat in disappointment.

"So you're saying that you don't have _any_ feelings for Nora? None at all?" Yang asked cheekily. Ren opened her mouth, glancing at Nora, before her pale cheeks flushed a little with color once again.

"I never said that." Ren said quietly. Yang grinned at the answer before turning to Nora.

"Look at that Nora! You've still got a chance! Now, tell me how you did it so that I can chase my own…" Yang glanced casually to Blake, "targets."

Blake raised an eyebrow.

Nora smiled in relief, happy that he still had a chance with Ren.

"Well, I was thinking really hard, and then I remembered some really good advice from Jaune."

"Me?" Jaune asked, pointing to herself. "I don't remember saying anything to you about relationships Nora."

"Oh yes you did." Ren muttered under her breath, a little accusingly if people looked at Ren in a vindictive light. Nora mirrored Ren's statement, nodding happily.

"Oh but you did," Nora said, before raising a finger and closing his eyes, trying to recite Jaune's advice word for word. "The only thing a man needs is confidence." Nora said simply.

A few of the students sitting at the table groaned, horrified that out of everything, Nora would remember advice like that. Even Jaune had a hand on her face, covering the visage of disbelief.

"I can't believe I actually said that." Jaune said to herself.

"Heh, I can't believe that worked." Yang said, hearing what Jaune had said.

"So, all you need is confidence huh?" Yang repeated. Nora nodded.

"Yep. And even if they don't like you, Ren didn't try to push me off! So it kinda went one for like, half a minute and so yeah." Nora said.

"A half a minute?" This time it was Pyrrha who said that, sneaking a glance towards Jaune with a sly grin. Jaune could feel the look and the hairs on her neck stood up in attention.

"That sounds like… quite the grand time, actually." Pyrrha said, his eyes dilating just a little, his posture turning a little more predatory.

Oh.

Oh boy.

Jaune knew that she was in for some trouble now.


	7. Perfect Plans

**A/N: Another chapter for ya.**

 **Hello: I'm glad you like it! Hope this chapter is something you'll enjoy. Now make an account!**

 **Jova: Whaaat, now who says I'm turning them back? :D hahahaha, lul jk, probably**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Oh what in Oum's sunglasses is going on right now?" Jaune yelped in surprise, staring at the scene before her.

The sensuality. Jaune simply lifted her hands and covered her face, not even bothering to try and just turn the other way. With her face deep red at the image of Pyrrha laid out around an array of roses _naked_ , Jaune tried to talk.

"W-what's going on?" Jaune asked with a shaky tone, her fingers trembling over her eyes. Jaune heard shifting around, the petals making a strange noise against skin—er the ground of the room as Pyrrha stood up. Jaune could hear the footfalls, almost completely silent, as Pyrrha seemed to get closer. Jaune took a few steps back to try and escape, only for Pyrrha to swipe his hand and shut the door forcefully. Well, Pyrrha used his semblance to do so, which led to the door slamming shut and a loud cracking noise to echo through the room as the lock mechanism practically melded together because of the force.

Jaune whimpered at the thought of being trapped in a room with frisky Pyrrha.

Jaune actually jumped up in surprise, shrieking when Pyrrha's finger touched the base of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Momentarily forgetting Pyrrha's state of undress, Jaune took one hand off of her face and slapped Pyrrha's hand away from her, only to slam her hand back onto her face after a brief glance of too much skin, her hand slapping hard against her own cheek.

"Oh my. Are you alright there Jaune?" Pyrrha asked in concern as Jaune let out a pained gasp. Pyrrha reached out again to try and see the damage before Jaune shrunk away, hands still covering her eyes.

"Yes, please stay away from me." Jaune whispered. Pyrrha winced in hurt before sitting down cross legged with her hands grabbing onto her ankles.

Jaune's mind decided that it was safe to venture as Pyrrha seemed to have gone silent and unmoving, and Jaune quickly turned around to face the wall, taking her hands off of her eyes and navigating to her drawers without looking to the center of the room.

"Why are you doing this Pyrrha?" Jaune asked softly, sighing in relief as she pulled out a thin strip of white cloth. Placing it around her eyes, she tied it tight across her head. The material was thin enough that Jaune could still navigate through the room, but thick enough that it made sure everything was just a blurry silhouette. Taking a deep breath, Jaune turned around and looked at Pyrrha, who thankfully looked like a dark shadow to her. Pyrrha went on to answer her question.

"I wanted to show you my confidence. After all, confidence is all you—" Pyrrha started to say, before Jaune interrupted him.

"Are you really going to take advice from _me_?" Jaune asked dubiously. Pyrrha shrugged.

"It's not _bad_ advice just because you're the one who said it." Pyrrha said.

"Uh, actually, it kind of is." Jaune shot back, wondering internally why Pyrrha was so… gullible and reckless after she turned into a he.

"How so?" Pyrrha asked, genuinely sounding unsure. Jaune paused, trying to find a way to get through to him.

"Okay. 'Confidence is all a man needs'. That's advice that I acted on, right?" Jaune asked slowly, seeing a murky head nod in affirmation. "And me, Jaune Arc, before I turned into a girl, decided to use pickup lines like 'I'm a natural blonde'. Now, does that sound like a… suave thing to do?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha paused, thinking hard.

"Well, I mean, maybe it's not the worst thing…" Pyrrha trailed uncertainly.

"I tried to serenade Weiss with bad singing and guitar playing." Jaune snapped, hoping that Pyrrha would understand how horrific her flirting used to be. Instead Pyrrha nodded excitedly, clasping his hands together.

"That actually sounds grand! We could do that as well, and then I could call you my gallant knight and—oh Monty's dusty overalls what am I talking about?" Pyrrha gasped in horror as he finally realized that he sounded just as bad as Jaune before he turned into a she.

Jaune threw her hands up in relief, finally getting through to Pyrrha.

"Thank you!" Jaune yelled out. Pyrrha blushed at her horrendous behavior, but turned and looked at Jaune, who had decided to recline backwards a little, placing her hands to the back and arching her back in almost a stretch, so that Pyrrha could catch the swell of Jaune's breasts.

With a hard gulp, Pyrrha shook with desire.

After enough time with Team RWBY, Jaune was starting to get the hang of realizing when danger was close, and froze.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune's voice was quiet, uncertain. To anyone else besides Pyrrha, they would have heard the tension and fear in her voice. But to Pyrrha all he could hear was the tension, and tension equaled sexual tension in Pyrrha's lust driven mind.

"J-Jaune." Pyrrha said, every fiber of his being shaking to control the urge to pounce onto the vulnerable form of the girl sitting so ravishingly close to him.

"Y-yes Pyrrha?" Jaune answered, hoping that this wasn't going to lead into something that she couldn't stop. Jaune might have gotten stronger over the many months, but she was nowhere near the strength of the Mistral Champion.

With a shuffle, Pyrrha stood up and turned around rummaging through his drawer. Standing up straight, Pyrrha walked over to Jaune and held his hand out.

"What's that?" Jaune asked in careful curiosity, only seeing a blob in front of her.

"Rope." Pyrrha said confidently.

"Rope?" Jaune asked, confused.

"Rope." Pyrrha repeated.

"… Why?" Jaune asked, her body drawn in, her eyes alert through the blindfold.

"I need you to tie me up before I lose control of myself and… ravage you." Pyrrha said with a casual tone that belied the information he just gave.

"W-what?" Jaune squeaked out.

"Just do it!" Pyrrha snarled, getting closer to Jaune, who squealed in surprise, both of her hands shoving outwards and pushing Pyrrha away.

At this point, Pyrrha's pupils were like pinpricks, and she pounced, the rope in her hand flying around as he pinned Jaune down onto the ground.

"Stop it Pyrrha!" Jaune screamed in fear. "W-why do you even have rope in your drawer anyways?!"

"For research," Pyrrha grunted as Jaune's hands slammed down onto him, "purposes—now lay still so I can—"

His words were drowned out by a loud screech of metal on metal as the door to the room almost bent in half and was flung forwards, revealing Professor Goodwitch standing there.

Glynda stood, arms crossed as she looked down at the naked boy holding some very questionable rope laying over a blindfolded girl.

Pyrrha gave a weak smile.

"Would you believe this isn't what it looks like?" Pyrrha asked hopefully.

Glynda just looked at the boy, who started to chuckle weakly.

Pyrrha continued to chuckle helplessly all the way to the Headmaster's office.


	8. Great Gr- uh something that has a G

**A/N: The chapter isn't the funniest but… it'll set up for some Grrr8 hijinks! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Hello: Cough the chapter's name is irony cough. Or sarcasm. *shrug*. And you better make an account!**

 **Meme: Thanks!**

* * *

"Irresponsible, Irrepressible, Unethical…" Professor Goodwitch continued to pace up and down Headmaster Ozpin's office, causing the two guilty students to follow alongside with their eyes as they sat in front of the man himself, who also seemed to be following the pacing professor with his eyes.

Pyrrha glanced at Jaune, who looked absolutely frightened at the prospect of being brought into the Headmaster's Office, and felt guilty for what had just transpired. It seems that the hormones that were affecting Pyrrha were stronger than he thought, and it was something that could catch him off when he wasn't paying attention.

Pyrrha promised to himself to try not to jump Jaune the next time they were alone again.

"Honestly, while some actions can be excusable by the effects of the Dust, I was expecting more from a student like you, Pyrrha." Professor Goodwitch lectured, turning her attention towards the genderbent Mistral Champion. Instantly, Pyrrha shrunk into himself, trying to look as repentant as possible, before straightening back up.

"I apologize for what happened, and I just want to say," Pyrrha said, before turning to look at Jaune, "that it was all my fault, and any punishment should be dealt out to me, not Jaune."

"That much was obvious." Glynda said, keeping her arms crossed. Pyrrha deflated, at the end of his defense.

"Oh? Oh, well then… I just wanted to get that out." Pyrrha said sheepishly. Professor Goodwitch continued to glare at the boy before turning her attention to Jaune, who had been quiet this whole time.

"And while Miss—Mr. Nikos was mostly to blame for this one, you were also partly to blame. You must learn to tell someone no, Miss Arc." Glynda said. Jaune seemed a little conflicted.

"B-But I did say no…" Jaune protested softly, before sinking into herself a little more. Professor Goodwitch shook her head.

"No, you said for her to stop. You must learn to _tell_ someone to stop." The blonde professor said, only really causing more confusion to Jaune.

"I don't get what you're trying to say." Jaune admitted. Professor Goodwitch sighed, before reminding herself that while he had turned into a girl, Jaune was still Jaune.

"Very well. Then let me lead you through this step by step. We are a Hunter Academy, are we not?" Jaune nodded. "And what is it that we are training you to do?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"To fight back the forces of darkness." Jaune said slowly. Glynda would've been impressed if it wasn't something that Professor Port said in the beginning of nearly all of his lectures.

"That is correct." Professor Goodwitch admitted before continuing. "And as the professors, we generally try for a more hands off approach to discipline. There are a few transgressions that we will not tend to overlook," she said, peering over at the blushing Pyrrha, "but generally we tend to let the students solve problems for themselves. After all, that _is_ what you all will be doing after you graduate from here." Glynda said, before adding, "if you are going to graduate, that is."

Jaune sat there and thought about what Professor Goodwitch was saying, before tentatively clarifying.

"So what you're saying is… that if I wanted to say no… I should have," Jaune hesitated for a second, "fought back?"

Glynda stood there and looked at the trembling form of the girl before her before nodding.

"That is correct." She said.

"Oh."

Finally, Ozpin decided to intervene, tapping a finger on his desk to bring the attention of the room towards him.

"Now that all of that has been cleared up," The headmaster said, ignoring the brief protests from Glynda that she wasn't finished, "I think we can get to the main point here, shall we?" Ozpin said, turning to Glynda, who was glowering at the headmaster.

Ozpin simply gave an enigmatic smile that almost got Glynda to scoff in disgust before moving on.

"Very well then." Professor Goodwitch said. "Pyrrha, you will be having a week's worth of detention… from Professor Port. I'm sure a few hours there will teach you to be a perfect gentleman."

Pyrrha looked absolutely horrified, before adopting a miserable look on his face, nodding solemnly, resigned to his fate. Professor Goodwitch nodded and continued along.

"Also, Professor Oobleck and I have been making progress on the Dust that had changed you and your friends into opposite genders. We are getting close to being able to create an antidote, but," Professor Goodwitch said, raising a finger in the air. "This has taken more effort than we initially thought, and we will only be able to make enough for three people as of now. Please get everyone together and decide which three of you will be returning to your original genders now, and who will have to wait for us to concoct another batch of the antidote."

"Are there any questions?" The professor asked, looking at the two of them. As neither one of them said anything, the blonde witch continued to talk.

"Also, be careful not to spill any on anyone else. We aren't exactly sure what the side effects are, and would recommend that you keep a close eye and anyone who has taken it to see if they've been affected negatively by the antidote."

"That is all." Professor Goodwitch said, before Headmaster Ozpin spoke up.

"Well, now that everyone's been caught up, it's getting pretty late, and I'm sure you all have homework to finish up. Why don't the two of you go along now?" He said kindly.

Gratefully, the two of them took that as their cue to leave, standing up and excusing themselves while trying not to look Professor Goodwitch in the eyes. As the elevator doors closed, Ozpin tilted his head to look at the still standing Glynda.

"You don't think having to select only a part of the group will be detrimental to the two teams, will it?" Ozpin asked casually, taking a sip from his mug. The blonde teacher frowned, thinking about the eight students that were affected by the Dust, directly and indirectly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Glynda said uncertainly. Ozpin nodded, willing to take her word for it so that he didn't have to think too much about it.

Everything will be fine.

Just fine.


	9. I've given up on the themed titles

**A/N: So yeah. Plot. That's kind of fun to write. XD**

 **Guest: Thanks bud!**

 **Hello: MAKE AN ACCOUNT MAKE AN ACCOUNT MAKE AN ACCOUNT**

 **Iron-ninja: Well I'm not planning on stopping soon ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha sat down at the lunch table, their plates laden with food. As they settled down into their seats, the others turned to face them, eager to see what they were pulled in for.

"Well?" Yang said impatiently, crossing his arms. "Let's not keep everyone waiting. Why'd you guys get called in?"

Jaune glanced over at the innocent looking Nora, who just gave them both a grin. Ren was the one who decided to speak up though.

"I tried to stop him… but by the time I could say anything, Nora had already told them that you were being escorted by Professor Goodwitch."

Weiss scoffed, saying, "As if we wouldn't have noticed the shouting that Professor Goodwitch was doing when she opened your room." Jaune and Pyrrha shrunk into their seats a little more, faces bright red. Luckily, with some quick thinking, Pyrrha tried to get them focused on only one part of the conversation.

"Actually, Professor Goodwitch told us that she's finally able to make an antidote for our… condition." Pyrrha said, bringing a loud cheer from the table, although Nora's and Blake's seemed to be lacking the energy that the others had.

"Unfortunately, she's only made enough for three people at the moment." Pyrrha added in, causing them all to groan and slump back into their seats.

"So what are we going to do? I'm definitely not waiting for the professor to finish making the rest. Momma—er, Daddy needs his hair back!" Yang said ferociously, Blake muttering under her breath, "That didn't sound weird at _all_ Yang."

Jaune nodded timidly.

"I guess we could choose three people to turn back for now?" Jaune suggested. "Who wants to turn back?"

And with that, everyone's hands flew up without a moment's hesitation.

"Right. Why am I not surprised?" Jaune rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, frowning in thought.

"Okay… well, we can just decide the three out of Ren, Nora, Yang, and Pyrrha." Jaune said, nodding to herself.

"What about you?" Pyrrha asked, concerned that Jaune had just left herself out so casually. Jaune shook her head, the lines on her face lined with a sense of finality.

"I can wait. This is really my fault anyways, so it should be my responsibility to get everyone back to normal before me." Jaune nodded in determination, one hand clenched into a fist. Ren frowned at that, objecting.

"Well technically, Nora was the one who ran around with it, so—"

"Yeah… but are we really expecting anything besides hyper activeness from him?" Jaune asked, raising a doubtful eyebrow. Ren closed her mouth and fell back down her seat, acknowledging the point. Can't blame a cat for killing mice.

"It's fine Ren," Nora assured, smiling at her. "It is kinda my fault so…" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm fine with waiting."

Jaune smiled at her teammate and nodded resolutely. "Okay then. It's decided."

"What's decided?"

Sun and Neptune walked up to the table, grinning like the teenage boys they were, strolling casually towards the group of friends, which greeted them with varying degrees of warmth.

"Hey there pretty lady," Sun said, leaning on the side and giving Blake, as well as Jaune, a good view of his pectorals. Blake rolled her eyes while Jaune gave a large gulp, eyes having a hard time moving away from the solid form.

"So, I was wondering if you were free on Saturday," Neptune said coolly to Weiss. "Me and Sun were hoping that you and Blake would go with us to the movies to see the new Spruce Willis movie that came out." Weiss arched an eyebrow, trying to look stern, but failing when a small blush showed on her cheeks.

"Sun and _I_ ," Weiss corrected archly. "And I'm not really a big fan of those films." Neptune deflated.

"Well, maybe you and I could go then, just the two of us." Sun said, still sporting a happy grin, before a strong hand gripped onto his shoulder. Sun turned to reveal a terrifying looking Yang, who had a tight grin sported across his face.

"I think Blake will be a little busy on Saturday. Sorry there."

Sun froze in fear at the display, shrinking into himself. "Yes sir," Sun squeaked out, moving aside. Yang nodded harshly, and turned to look at Blake, who blushed under his gaze.

"What're you guys talking about anyways?" Neptune said hastily, trying to get the attention off of Sun. Jaune was finally able to turn away from the sight of the exposed chest and answered distractedly.

"We're deciding who gets turned back, 'cause there's only enough for three for now. So we're choosing Yang, Ren, and Pyrrha."

"Me?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune and Nora nodded. "Oh."

With that, the table continued with their conversations until a looming shadow caused everyone to turn. Cardin stood menacingly, a nasty smirk on his face.

"So, it seems like there's been an identity crisis for some of the star students huh?" Cardin's gaze turned to Jaune, who whimpered a little.

"Well well well. It looks like Jauney Boy is Jauney Girl now." Leering, Cardin got a little closer. "You're not so bad looking as a girl you know that? Maybe you should spend some time with me."

Pyrrha stood up ready to intercept him, but before she could react, Cardin howled in pain and collapsed onto the floor, curling into a fetal position.

Jaune clenched a fist in triumph, pumping it in accomplishment.

"No." Jaune said firmly.


	10. Nora ruins all Plans

**A/N: BOOM ten chapters of one of the weirder stories that I write... This is pretty fun actually. Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Hello: Alright, so I'm just not going to reply to you until you make an account. MAKE AN ACCOUNT MAKE AN ACCOUNT MAKE AN ACCOUNT. Lul. 3**

* * *

"So, tell me how this is going to work again?" Weiss asked skeptically, looking up and down at the Dust that Jaune held in her hand. Professor Goodwitch had handed it to Jaune at the beginning of the day, as it was a Saturday and everyone else seemed to be sleeping in.

"Remember to be careful with the Dust. We don't know the full extent of what it can do yet." Professor Goodwitch warned, handing over three vials full of dark purple Dust.

"Well, apparently, We just spill the Dust on a person's head and it'll change their gender back to normal. Probably." Jaune said, shrugging.

"That doesn't inspire confident, Jaune." Yang said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "Let's just get this over with." Jaune nodded, agreeing with Yang, and uncorked the first vial.

"So, what?" Yang asked. "Do I have to drink it, or eat it, or pour it down my pants…?" Jaune flushed and shook her head frantically.

"No. No! Professor Goodwitch just said that all we have to do is pour this over your head, and it should turn you back to normal." Without any other preface, Jaune simply stood on her toes and dumped the vial onto Yang's head, covering him with the light purple colored dust. Yang had closed his eyes to prevent any from irritating the irises and slowly opened his eyes. Blinking, a little astoundedly, Yang looked at his fingers, still seeing a more masculine hand.

"I'm… still a guy, aren't I?" Yang asked, more of a statement than a question. A brief glance from everyone else confirmed it, and Yang clenched his fists, his eyes flaring up to the red color to reflect the rage inside of him.

"Why… am I not a girl again?" Yang said this carefully, as if he had spoken any faster, he would have lost control. Jaune stammered out the answer, afraid to be on the blunt end of Yang's fury.

"I—I don't know. Professor Goodwitch said that all you had to do was pour it over your head. I-it should've worked."

"Well it didn't!" Yang roared, stepping forward in anger and causing Jaune to yelp and fall back, landing on her behind and she pushed herself away in fear.

"Yang! You're scaring Jaune!" Ruby said, latching onto her brother's arm, before standing in front of him and pushing him back, in hopes that it would give Yang time to calm down. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Yang stepped back, taking control of his anger. Guilt flooded him as he saw Jaune sitting on the floor, eyes wide in fear.

"I'm sorry Jaune. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just… I just got a little frustrated." Yang admitted, rubbing his arm. Jaune shook her head slowly, swallowing her fear.

"I-it's alright. I-I…I'm fine." Jaune said shakily, trying to control her trembling. Pyrrha frowned at that, and cast a deadly glare at Yang before kneeling down and wrapping his arms around the paralyzed girl, murmuring soft reassurances.

It didn't take much longer before Jaune was able to calm down completely, leaning her back against Pyrrha's chest. Jaune's hands were clasped onto Pyrrha's arms as she took another deep breath.

"Okay. I'm alright." Jaune repeated, this time with a little more confidence. Pyrrha stood up, holding out a hand and helped Jaune up, which she smiled gratefully for. Closing her eyes, Jaune thought carefully about the next action.

"Well, I'm not sure why that didn't work. Maybe Professor Goodwitch didn't test it very extensively? Or maybe there's something about the Dust that just didn't take with Yang? Maybe that might be why. After all, we have aura and unique semblances that might change the effect of it." Jaune had slowly trailed away, his last sentences only little more than mutterings, but loud enough that everyone gathered was still able to hear clearly.

"Oh, well let's test that out than." Nora said, before snatching the next vial and opening it. "Here Weiss, catch!"

And with that, Nora tossed the contents onto Weiss, who shrieked in surprise as the strange Dust completely covered her. "Nora!" Weiss shrieked, paired along with Ren doing the same.

"Well, we needed a test subject!" Nora said, trying to defend her spontaneous action.

"We could've done that on Ren! Or Pyrrha!" Weiss screamed in outrage. Nora paused for a second, which made all activity stop as they prepared to hear what other excuse Nora was going to give.

"Oh. Well that really _could_ have worked."

Everyone wanted to slam their faces against the nearest walls as Nora just laughed shamelessly, uttering a hysterical sorry.

"Well, in for a penny, in for a pound as they say!" Nora said, shrugging as he took the last vial and did the same thing, this timed aimed at Blake, who sputtered and almost yowled. Nora frowned and lowered the vial, looking at the empty contents before looking at the flabbergasted friends around him.

"Why did you do that?! And who's the _they_ that says that? I've never heard that in my entire life!" Weiss continued to scream, as Blake simply just stood there caked in the Dust, a little shocked, but overall, taking it pretty well. Nora opened his mouth, before she paused for a second.

"I… didn't think that through, did I?" Nora said, tapping his chin in thought. "I mean, it is a lesser known saying, so I guess I should have used a more well known saying—wait, you meant why I threw the vial." Nora scrunched his eyebrows, before shrugging.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time."

"A good idea?!" Weiss was once again shrieking to the point where everyone was wincing, feeling a little sorry for their eardrums, and the eardrums of anyone in the next room, and the room after that. "Why was that a good idea?!"

Again Nora paused.

"I… think I might have made a mistake." Nora confessed.

"You think?!"

"Everyone, let's just calm down." Jaune said, trying to take control of the situation. "it's alright Weiss. You can wash it off later. Let me just call the Professor to see what went wrong." And with that, Jaune pulled out her scroll and contacted the blonde teacher.

It took a few a seconds before the screen lit up, Professor Goodwitch looking at Jaune.

"Is there something wrong Miss Arc?"

The blonde girl hesitated, before saying, "I think there might be something wrong with your antidote Professor. We put it on Yang and nothing happened."

The Professor raised an eyebrow in question.

"How would you know that?" Jaune blinked in confusion at the sudden question.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, how do you know that it isn't working? You've only _just_ put it on, haven't you?"

Jaune's heart sank a little at the professor's words, and the implications behind it.

"A-are you saying that it takes time for it to work?" Jaune asked fearfully. Professor Goodwitch nodded, pushing up her glasses as they slid down a little.

"Why of course Miss Arc. The antidote is designed to slowly change the affected person to the opposite gender slowly, so that any problems can be observed and fixed before any adverse effects can truly take hold. Did you think it would be instantaneous?"

Jaune's shoulders fell and her head sank as she mumbled out an excuse. "Well the original dust did it instantly so I thought that…"

"Well, never mind that. It should turn Mr. Xiao Long back into a young lady by tomorrow morning. Is that all?"

Jaune nodded, before her eyes widened and she spun around to look at the two irate girls that were doused with the Dust.

"Uh, Professor? Would getting the Dust on someone who hasn't been hit by the original Dust do anything?"

Professor Goodwitch blinked in surprise at the question. "Well, it shouldn't. Unless you, of course, pour the whole vial onto the person. After all, the Dust isn't a direct antidote, but simply a modified version of the Dust you used."

And with that, the rest of the color drained from Jaune's face as she looked at Weiss and Blake's faces, slowly filling with rage.

"Nora!" They howled, before giving chase to the guy who jumped up and sprinted at full speed away from them.


	11. I think this one's pretty funny

A/N: I love the reviews you guys give me. You guys didn't honestly think I was going to make things _easy_ for them, would you? **Cue evil laughter**

Hello: You have a lot of good questions, all of which I'll answer now! You see, I have the whole thing planned out, and what's going to happen is that MAKE AN ACCOUNT MAKE AN ACCOUNT MAKE AN ACCOUNT MAKE AN ACCOUNT and then, bam, crazy ending. Pretty cool huh?

Iron-ninja: Just a normal day for sweet ol' Nora.

Guest: Actually I was just planning on stopping now and never updating again. Thanks though! **Insert sarcasm here**. But seriously though, thanks for the review!

* * *

"Wow…"

"Stop it, Ruby." Weiss said, scowling at the fawning girl. Ruby squealed a little and poked Weiss's bicep, almost teleporting to the other side and doing the same.

"I can't help it! You're a guy now! And you're like, really good looking too!" Ruby exclaimed. Weiss scoffed at Ruby's words, pushing her aside.

"Please Ruby. I'm always good looking." Weiss said confidently, before frowning down at her… or _his_ arms. "This feels really weird."

"No kidding." Blake said, scratching the top of his head in confusion. "I feel a little off center and… I don't know. My balance feels like it's changed?" Blake demonstrated that by standing on one foot and holding out both of his arms, wobbling a little before he could find his balance. Before Blake's transformation however, his balance was like… well, it was like a cat.

"So what?"

The group of friends turned to face Yang, who had finally turned back into a girl. She should've been overjoyed about it, but for some reason, she was on her bed, sulking. Blake rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Come _on_ Yang. Why are you so moody?"

"You know why I'm moody!" Yang snapped back instantly, before placing her head back onto her knees. This time Weiss groaned in exasperation.

"Come on Yang, are you really going to be like this just because our hair—"

"Your hair didn't change at all!" Yang said ferociously, eyes turning a deep red. "Why's that fair?! How come I am the only person who lost their hair when they- they transformed?!"

"You have your hair back now! Why are you complaining?" Ruby cried out.

"It's. Just. Not. FAIR!" Yang wailed, before angrily turning to the nearest wall and demolishing it with an angry punch.

In the meanwhile, Team JNPR sat a little further away, content to just sit this one out.

"You know, for someone who was able to turn back, Yang sure is being a bit of a b—"

"Nora!" Ren scolded, glaring sharply at the boy. Nora, being Nora, simply pulled a confused face.

"Really? I don't usually act like a bitch." Nora straight out stated. Ren just groaned and placed a hand on her face, trying to withhold the lecture that she wanted to unleash onto Nora.

 _This_ was the boy that Ren liked? Really?

"Can we just… not call anyone a bitch please?" Ren said, pinching the bridge of her nose. Nora nodded, smiling brightly.

"Sounds good to me!" He chirped.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other before giving a snort of amusement at the antics of the two of them. The redheaded Amazonian… although he really couldn't be called that anymore now that he was a guy, looked over at the blonde knight, who was resting her chin on one hand and looking at everything going on with traces of amusement. Like every time before that, Pyrrha could feel the slow _bump-bump_ in his chest, and his fingers twitched a little trying not to touch Jaune.

In a completely appropriate manner, Pyrrha assured himself.

To the side of Pyrrha, Jaune shivered a little, before shaking it off with a smile. While yesterday hadn't gone as planned, at least nothing _too_ bad really happened. Sure, Weiss and Blake chased after Nora for a few hours, doing unspeakable things to him afterwards. Sure, Professor Goodwitch looked like she was about to throw both teams off of the cliffs of Beacon. Sure, Yang was in a neurotic state because of what she considered as being 'unfairly treated' by the world.

But at least nothing really happened to Jaune herself, which is something.

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle a little though, remember how Professor Goodwitch had reacted when Jaune had broken the news to her.

"I'm not even surprised at this point." The professor said, clenching both hands in and out as if pretending to strangle someone.

A hand on her shoulder interrupted Jaune's thought process, making her turn around to face Pyrrha, who had a strange look on his face.

"Yes Pyrrha?" Jaune asked inquisitively, leaning her head to the side a little. Huh. Her bangs seemed to be growing out a little longer than usual. Jaune might have to take the time to cut them again.

Pyrrha on the other hand, was melting with the scene of cuteness that she saw. Jaune's golden bangs shifting across her face, making Jaune go a little cross eyed while she was tilting her head back at such a cute angle. It made Pyrrha want to simply jump Jaune… and smother his cheek against hers.

"Uh Pyrrha? You're making the 'I want to eat Jaune up face' again." Nora said seriously.

"I am not!" Pyrrha replied back almost instantaneously, his hand flying towards his mouth to check if he was drooling like last time. Eyes flying towards Jaune, Pyrrha wanted to see how Jaune reacted to that.

After several weeks of what Jaune guess would be considered harassment by Pyrrha, this wasn't really anything new, she supposed. It didn't stop Jaune from blushing a little, but that was something she was doing so often anyways that it was pretty much part of her face at this point.

"You know, I never got around to ask this," Nora said suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. "but how did you deal with your period?"

Jaune blinked in surprise at the sudden question.

"What?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh you know. Blood dripping from your body, emotional swinging, making everyone uncomfortable around them." Nora said, waving his hands around.

"You know, how Yang is every day." Blake said dryly, getting a 'hey' from the long-haired blonde girl. Jaune shook her head.

"I know what a period is." She said a little defensively. "I've grown up with seven sisters you know."

"Okay then. So why are you so confused about my question?" Nora shot back. Jaune glanced left and right, looking at everyone else, who seemed to have quieted down and were watching the conversation almost intensely.

"I- I didn't realize that I would, uh, _do_ that sort of thing. I mean, I was a guy originally so I didn't realize that would… happen." Jaune finished lamely.

"Oh Puh-lease," Nora said dramatically, "Ren had one like, last week, and let me tell you, there was blood _everywhere_ , and that just makes making out—"

"NORA!" Ren tried to shout, but ended up almost squeaking his name out, her face turning the brightest shade of red that anyone else had ever seen. Nora turned around, confused.

"What? I'm just trying to be helpful. I mean, what if Pyrrha and Jaune decide to get it on with each other and— mmph!" Nora's external thought process was interrupted by a slender ribbon wrapping itself around his mouth, silencing him.

"Thanks Blake." Jaune said in relief, along with nods of agreement from Ren and Pyrrha. Blake just tugged the ribbon a little more, letting the length wrap a little more fully around Nora's body, effectively trapping him.

"Don't worry. I think Weiss and I are going to have a little talk to Nora about thinking before performing." Blake gripped Nora's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Isn't that right, Nora?"

There was a quick nod from the bound boy, before Blake and Weiss grabbed him and carried him away.

"So hot." Yang muttered under her breath, not aware that everyone else in the room was pretty much thinking the same thing. In fact, Pyrrha was glancing at Jaune with the most curious look on his face.

Jaune couldn't help but feel another shiver run down her back.

Oh boy.


	12. Periods are Traumatizing

**A/N: I take pride in this chapter, not because of the writing, but because I finished it yesterday :D**

 **Hello: Big news flash, PotnPan stops writing forever because people won't make an account. :P**

* * *

"I… HATE you."

Pyrrha rubbed Jaune's back consolingly, trying to find words that would express his sympathy towards the situation that Jaune was forced into. The long-haired blonde girl laid on her stomach, her face buried in a pillow.

"There, there, Jaune." Pyrrha said, not sure what else to say to her. Jaune groaned and flopped around, glaring at Pyrrha.

"Stop being so nice to me!" Jaune whined.

Only a few short days after Nora pointed out that Jaune hadn't had her period yet, it started. The nightmare. The torture.

Jaune wondered how any girl could stand the uncomfortable, awkward, grumpy experience that was called a period. Che.

It was one of those words that seemed to short for something so… so much more. It should've been called, thing-that-no-one-wants-and-hurts-and-sucks-and-makes-me-want-to-STRANGLE-someone.

Jaune felt a brief twinge of sympathy, remembering how his sisters had acted when it was their time of the month. There would've been more empathy there, but it was hard to too bad when Jaune had been subjected to the hands of seven blood-mad sisters with only his dad to act as a buffer.

Well, at least Jaune knew _why_ they acted like that now.

"I feel nauseous." Jaune groaned again, flopping back around. Without much hesitation Pyrrha went back to rubbing her back in-between the shoulder blades. Jaune moaned again, this time a little softer, relishing the touch.

"You're amazing Pyrrha." Jaune sighed out blissfully, making the red-haired boy blush a little. This spurred a quick reminder from Pyrrha to keep himself in check, making sure not to give into the urge to just cover the girl with his own body.

 _Calm yourself Pyrrha. Think of things that won't get you excited. Think of… think of…_ Pyrrha's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, not being able to think of anything at first. _Wow. There aren't many people I can think of that will take the edge off, is there?_

Another sigh from Jaune had Pyrrha scrambling to find something else to think about, finally placing his thoughts towards a lingerie-clad Professor Port, dancing boisterously next to a stripper pole. With that image in mind, Pyrrha relaxed a little, swallowing carefully.

"I wanna throw up." Jaune moaned again.

"I… I sympathize completely." Pyrrha said, wholeheartedly agreeing.

"Errugh." With a heave upwards, Jaune sat up on top of her bed and blinked blearily at Pyrrha. Clumsily holding out both arms, Jaune pouted a little.

"Hug me."

What?

Pyrrha blinked in surprise at the unexpected demand, his jaw dropping a little at the unexpected demand. It threw him off so much that Pyrrha's libido was even put on halt, cocking its imaginary head up in confusion.

 _Pretty girl say what?_

The silence lasted long enough that Jaune's pout turned into a full frown, turning her body so that she was facing a little bit away from Pyrrha.

"Or not I guess." Jaune muttered dejectedly, shifting as if to leave the bed. Pyrrha's eyes widened in panic, and his body moved unconsciously, and without any thought, wrapped the hurt girl into a tight embrace.

Jaune sat there on the edge of the bed, not moving while Pyrrha kept his arms around her. Finally, slowly, Jaune raised both of her arms up and held the boy as well, exhaling peacefully.

For once since Pyrrha turned into a boy, there wasn't a persistent feeling of sexual desire towards Jaune. Instead, it was replaced by a softer, duller ache that reminded Pyrrha of when she pined over Jaune before everything happened.

The two of them stayed like that for longer than either of them could tell, only interrupted when the doors to the room slid open, revealing Ren and Nora, accompanied by a skipping Ruby and a grumpy Weiss.

"—Anyways, that was probably the most traumatizing thing I've done ever. I think I'm going to need to find a way to never drink water again if I have to keep doing this." Weiss said distractedly, before trailing off when everybody was treated with the sight of Pyrrha and Jaune wrapped up in each other.

Quickly, Jaune untangled herself and stood up, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Get out, Get out, GET OUT!" Jaune shrieked, the power behind the yell similar to an irate Weiss.

The four friends decided that their lives weren't worth a few seconds of voyeuristic staring, and scrambled out of the doorway faster than a flash.

As the dust settled, Jaune's glare softened up and she collapsed next to a stunned Pyrrha, who couldn't believe Jaune would have the guts to do something like it. It almost scared him.

Arms wrapped around Pyrrha again as Jaune cuddled into Pyrrha's chest sighing.

"Mmm. This is nice." Jaune's fists tightened around the cloth, effectively trapping Pyrrha into her embrace. Pyrrha gulped nervously, starting to feel as if he was entering something that he was in no way prepared for. Again Jaune tightened her arms.

"Don't ever leave." She whispered. Pyrrha amended his previous statement.

He was in the deep end.

* * *

"Hey, what do you think's going on over there?" Yang asked conversationally, looking over at the reclined Blake, who was buried in one of his books. Blake only answered with a shrug, not bothering to grace Yang with spoken word. Yang frowned. It had been almost half an hour since Blake had arrived at the dorm and burrowed into his sheets, and not once during that time did Blake even attempt at conversation!

It was understandable that Blake was an introvert, but recently, it had seemed as if he was making an effort to talk to his teammates. But he hadn't spoken a single word to Yang at all today!

The nerve.

With a determined growl, Yang stood up and marched over to Blake, hands on her hips.

"What is wrong with you?" Yang yelled out, causing Blake to jump in surprise, his book falling from his grip and landing on his lap. Yang continued to rant on.

"And seriously, what is with you and just sitting in bed doing nothing? Everyone else is out doing something and you're here just sitting and I'm sitting here waiting—hoping! That you'll decide to go somewhere with me. And you know what?" Yang leaned over Blake, gripping on the sheets that covered the cat faunus.

"I have had enough with the waiting. You are getting off of your butt right NOW!" And with that, Yang pulled the sheets as hard as causing Blake to grip the sheets as well, trying to keep them on his body.

"Wait Yang! Wait!" Blake yelped desperately, before Yang tugged hard and pulled the cover completely off.

"Why're you acting so weird—oh." Yang stopped for a second, staring at the exposed Blake, who quickly grabbed his pillow and placed it strategically on his lap, face red with embarrassment.

"Oh." Yang drew out the word as things started to click together in her mind.

"So, reading those kind of books isn't really a great idea if you're a guy, huh?" Blake's ears flattened onto his skull as he continued to not look Yang in the eye, shaking his head.

"And I'm guessing you were probably waiting for me to leave to, uh, take care of the problem, huh?" Blake nodded, hands pulled up to cover his face.

Yang paused at the revelation, looking carefully at the mortified Blake, before licking her lips and giving a bit of a predatory grin.

"You know, you don't have to wait for me to leave to take care of the problem."

Blake lowered his hands down, eyes wide when he finally looked straight at Yang, who had managed to jump onto the bed with Blake, crawling seductively towards him like a lion would her prey.

"W-what?" Blake whispered lowly, not wanting this, yet _really_ wanting this.

"In fact," Yang continued, ignoring the small protest, "I think I could _personally_ take care of the problem for you." A wink. "Free of charge."

Blake only whimpered.

* * *

A loud thump could be heard from across the halls, Jaune raising her head from the crook of Pyrrha's neck, eyebrows raised.

"What do you think's going on over there?" Jaune asked, turning to Pyrrha.


	13. Things Escalate Quickly

**A/N: Woo hoo! Another chapter! This one feels a little... er. I dunno. Not up to par I guess? Tell me what y'all think! Anyways, I think the story's starting to come to a close. Maybe another five to ten chapters left.**

 **Guest : Well sure she is, but like, what about Pyrrha?**

 **Iron-ninja:Shrug, seems a lot like her.**

* * *

"What do you think's happening back in our dorms?" Ruby said idly, her hands occasionally scrabbling towards Weiss's hands. The white-haired boy irritably moved his hands left and right, avoiding the brunette's deft hands. Nora shrugged and smirked mischievously at Ruby, deliberately grabbing Ren's hands and humming a tune.

Ruby pouted and glared at the joined hands before pouncing on Weiss, which was quickly deflected by a glyph smacking her in the face.

Ruby's pout deepened and she started to whine.

"Weiiissss, why don't you let me hold your hand?" Ruby practically begged, laying flat on the ground and pretending to have a bit of a temper tantrum. Weiss didn't look amused, looking down at the wailing girl who seemed to almost be swinging her legs _too_ wildly. With a blush, Weiss created another glyph, forcing Ruby's legs to snap together as well as her arms, causing her posture to become ramrod straight.

With a steady breath, Weiss started to lecture Ruby about how 'a lady doesn't cause a scene and does _not_ roll around on the ground in a skirt'.

Nora's eyebrows rose in amusement before turning to Ren, whose face was slightly tinged, unused to the constant contact from Nora.

"Maybe we should go back to our room and roll around on the floor too." Nora said with a low voice, trying to be sensual. It wasn't very smooth, but it made Ren blush even harder, which Nora was going to count as a win.

"Alright I get it! Now let me back up!" Ruby said, struggling voraciously until Weiss finally relented and let go of the glyph, causing Ruby to yelp in surprise and tumble a little bit away from the group.

Quick as a flash, Ruby appeared next to Weiss again, catching him off guard by tackling him onto the ground.

"Payback!" Ruby said joyfully, practically crawling on top of Weiss. Finally Ruby was able to find a good spot to straddle the mortified boy that prevented him from flinging her off.

"You're not going anywhere!" Ruby crowed, placing both of her hands besides Weiss's head, Ruby's face getting progressively closer to his. "What're you gonna do now?" Ruby breathed out, a little tired from the physical exertion she just did. Weiss, absolutely captivated by the way Ruby's chest seemed to be heaving, and the way she felt so soft around his waist, tried desperately to ignore the blood rushing up to his face and rushing down to his… well.

"Ruby! Get off!" In a desperate ploy to get the cute girl off of him, Weiss placed his feet flat onto the ground and bucked his waist upwards, causing Ruby to yelp and her bottom slid backwards a little, which wasn't something to Weiss was planning for.

With a surprised gasp, Weiss's feet collapsed back onto the ground and he made a mental note to definitely _not_ try to do that again.

"Ruby," Weiss said in a strained voice, " _please_ get off of me." Ruby crossed her arms and shook her head sharply, her hair whipping around.

"Only if you let me hold your hand." Ruby said stubbornly. Weiss was growling at this point, wanting to stab something and/or lecture someone to death.

"Why?!" Weiss said, almost screaming at the girl. Ruby recoiled a little bit, her face morphing into an expression of hurt.

"Well. Because." Ruby sniffled a little. "I like you." She said in a soft voice, "and I know we talked about this, but that was before and you were like 'no Ruby we can't, we're both girls' but now we're _not_! And we can totally hang out and have dates and be like _together_ and why don't you like me?" Ruby ended it with a wail, tearing up on top of Weiss, who looked absolutely lost in that whole rambling.

"I- uh. Ruby—" The girl on top of Weiss didn't give him another chance to talk, clamming his hands onto his chest.

"No! No no no! You are _not_ allowed to say any more words! You always find a way to confuse me and make me think too much! No more!"

And with that Ruby leaned down and covered Weiss's mouth with her's, muffling the sound of surprise the white-haired heir made.

"Wow. That was… unexpected." Nora commented, while Ren simply covered her eyes with her hands.

After the long and very clumsy kiss from Ruby ended, she rose up, staring into Weiss's eyes. The fencer simply lay there, mouth open and absolutely stunned, unable to think of anything to say.

"We are going to go out on a date." Ruby said slowly, keeping herself firmly attached to Weiss. The boy nodded slowly.

"We are going to get together, and we are going to break the news to your family." Ruby continued, Weiss once again nodding.

"And we are going to have at least three kids, and I'll let you name one."

"Wait what-?" Weiss started to protest, before Ruby clenched her thighs together and scowled at the boy. Wilting back down again, Weiss decided to just meekly nod along and hope that Ruby wasn't going to do anything crazy.

Satisfied with Weiss's compliance, Ruby finally lifted herself off of Weiss's body and brushed her skirt primly, before holding out her hand and helping Weiss back onto his feet.

With a bashful glance, Weiss brushed aside some of his locks with one hand before reaching out and grabbing Ruby's other hand firmly, leading her away.

"Oh?" Ruby said curiously, a small smile appearing on her face as Weiss's ears started to look a little red.

"Well, if you want to go on a date, then I guess I really don't have a choice but to take you out on a wonderful night." Weiss turned his head, jutting out his chin a little and trying to find a way to maintain the proper dignity of a Schnee.

"Well, that's very kind of you Mr. Schnee. I'll just have to reward you when we get back to our dorms." Ruby said slyly. Weiss suddenly stumbled a little at the sudden remark, causing Ruby to burst out into little giggles as they walked towards the Bullhead ports.

"Well. That just happened." Nora commented, deciding that the _Ruby and Weiss Drama Show_ had ended for the evening. Turning around to the awkward Ren he grinned a little.

"Hey, how much do you wanna bet that when we go back to the dorms again Pyrrha and Jaune'll be having sex?"

Ren didn't even bother to try and lecture Nora at that point.


	14. Where's Pyrrha?

**A/N: Thanks to Eldrik for pointing out that this story is getting pretty risqué. Because of that, I'm changing the rating from T to M. For the people who might get excited that it means I'll write smut… don't get your hopes up. XD**

 **On another note, a few people have been wondering what happens when a genderbent gets pregnant. I'm willing to tell y'all 'cause… well, the chances that comes up in this story are gonna be pretty slim. Now, The Gender Dust is a special kind of Dust that changes your gender, but also has other effects that aren't immediately known. One of them is the increased libido and sudden want of the opposite sex. There are a few other 'surprises' as well, but I'm not gonna delve into those. A BIG one though, is how the genderbent reacts to their transformation. The genderbent _does_ have a high libido and high sex drive, and GB!males can get erect and "do the deed". However, they can't impregnate anyone so long as they still think of themselves as a female. Once the GB person accepts their new gender and decides to stay that way, the final properties of the Dust are to make every part of them indistinguishable from a regular male or female. This means that, yes, technically GBs can get pregnant. Sorry for the long explanation XD Enjoy!**

 **Hello: Ruby _is_ amazing. Lots of respect for how much guts she's got. And you… might've reviewed? I dunno, I might've missed it ( ._.) Sorry. Thanks for the reviews though!**

 **Iron-ninja: Oh boy, does it ;)**

* * *

"You know, for someone who's been trying constantly to sex up Jaune, you've been spending a _whole_ lot of time avoiding her."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The guy hissed.

Pyrrha was hiding underneath the table, glaring sharply at Yang, who had a huge grin on her face. Crossing her arms, Yang looked up and down at the boy huddled between her legs and couldn't help but try and embarrass him a little more.

"You know, if anyone saw you underneath me like this, there would be a _lot_ of talking happening." Yang commented.

"What? I don't know-" Pyrrha blushed realizing the implications that Yang was trying to imply and simply burying his head into his knees, not even bothering to say anything.

Yang looked at the embarrassed boy a little longer, before speaking up again.

"I don't get it though. Shouldn't you be overjoyed that Jaune's giving you attention?" Pyrrha looked up and shook his head, momentarily distracted from the situation.

"This is different," Pyrrha defended, frowning. "She's…. clingy. And sort of not in her right mind. And really scary."

"What?" Yang laughed at the description. "Really scary? Come on, how could Jaune be that bad?" The doors suddenly opened up and Blake flew into the room, eyes wide and panicked.

"Jaune's gone insane." Blake said almost frantically. "Have you seen Pyrrha? We need to find him and uh—retrieve him." Yang blinked, and almost made the mistake of looking down at Pyrrha again, before she was able to catch herself and shrug nonchalantly.

"No idea where he is. Sorry." Blake made a low whining noise inside his throat and almost seemed to claw his eyes out.

"Oh man oh man oh man. I gotta find Pyrrha." And without another word Blake disappeared back out of the room, practically sprinting.

As silence fell inside the room again, Yang turned to look at the huddled Amazon underneath her, who had a pointed look on his face.

"I… I'm sure Blake was just over exaggerating." Yang said unconvincingly. Pyrrha blew wind out of his nose, finding a way to communicate that he highly doubted the stoic Blake would dramatize anything. Yang squirmed a little under the gaze before focusing on something else to talk about.

"So you know Ruby and Weiss are together now." Pyrrha nodded, remembering the two of them were talking about that yesterday.

"I do. It was… cute." Pyrrha said carefully, before remembering that Yang was an overprotective sister. "That being said, how did _you_ react to it?" Yang's face turned a little introspective, with a touch of admiration in her face.

"Actually, I was kind of impressed by Weiss. The night they hooked up—ew lot's not say that while thinking of Ruby—er, when they become… romantic," Yang winced at the awkward wording but continued, "Weiss actually pulled me away from everyone and asked for my permission. It was pretty brave of him, actually."

Pyrrha nodded thoughtfully, before pondering over the implications of the Ruby and Weiss getting together.

"Wait a minute. If that's the case… then does that mean Weiss is going to stay male?" Pyrrha asked out of curiosity. Yang nodded.

"Actually, don't tell Weiss that I told you, but I think he might be a little happier as a guy than as a girl. Being a guy heir is easier than being a girl heiress apparently, and it's not like he's changed at all." Yang said, rolling her eyes. If fact, you could even say that Weiss was _more_ comfortable as a guy than as a girl.

"Oh." Pyrrha said. After so many weeks of going through trying to cope with being a guy, it was hard to imagine that one of them would willingly stay their changed gender. What would the rest of his life be like if Pyrrha decided to stay as a guy? What if Jaune still wanted to stay a guy? Or if Pyrrha changed back but Jaune didn't want to?

 _That wouldn't be so bad actually_.

Pyrrha started berating little Pyrrha for thinking up of that scenario, and tried to calm down by thinking of his age old solution of thinking of Professor Port doing risqué things.

"Are you alright there Pyrrha? Your face is getting a little red. You can't see anything can you?" Yang asked worriedly, glancing down at her crotch, scared that there was a tear on her pants or something.

"No, no! That's not it. Sorry." Pyrrha said awkwardly, his eyes glancing at Yang's pants before glancing away again. Scrambling to find another topic to talk about, Pyrrha decided to ask about Yang's partner.

"So how's Blake dealing with his sex?" Yang's eyes widened considerably in surprise.

"How'd you know about that?" Yang asked, thinking about how she was so sure she had told no one. Pyrrha simply looked confused, not seeming to understand the question.

"What do you mean? Everyone knows about it."

Yang moaned and buried her face in her hands, absolutely mortified. "I thought we hid it so well. What gave it away?" Yang gasped, suddenly realizing something with horror. "You don't think Ruby knows, do you?" Now Pyrrha was _really_ confused.

"What? Of course she knows. She was in the room when it happened!" Yang looked like she was about to faint from embarrassment.

"Oh Dust. Where was she hiding? Why didn't she tell me?"

"What are you talking about?" Pyrrha finally said, getting the feeling that Yang wasn't talking about the same thing. Yang paused, looking at Pyrrha.

"Blake having sex? With me?" Yang said slowly, looking at the guy. Pyrrha's face flushed incredibly red.

"N-No! I was talking about how Blake was dealing with being a boy!" Pyrrha said, wanting to get away from this conversation. Yang's face was almost as red as when she was beserking, and she let out a small, choked 'oh' before slamming her face into the desk, hoping that she would be able to concuss herself to the point where she forgot about this conversation.

The two of them wallowed in the awkward silence, neither daring to say a word, knowing that nothing they said would save them from the pit that they placed each other in. Piecing one and one together, Pyrrha snapped his fingers in realization.

"So that's what that loud noise was the other day."

"Blake fell off his bed! That's it!" Yang yelped out, still red in the face.

Before Pyrrha could express his doubts about that, there was a knock on the bedroom door, making the two of them turn towards it. A pattern of three knocks happened, before a brief pause, then another three knocks. The pattern continued for one more time before everything fell silent. Yang turned and made a gesture telling Pyrrha to stay under the desk before walking over to the door and slowly sliding the door open just enough to see through the crack.

What Yang saw almost made her scream in fright.

A long haired woman stood outside, pale and hollow-eyed in a white nightgown. The hair obscured a lot of her face, and some of the strands seemed to be sticking to the corners of her mouth.

"Hello Yang." Jaune said calmly, offering no explanation as to why she looked or dressed this way. "You wouldn't have happened to see Pyrrha around would you?" Out of nowhere, the light overhead flickered once, before the light stabilized again. Yang glanced up in horror before shaking her head frantically, too afraid to really say anything. Jaune tilted her head to the side at an almost inhuman angle.

"Really? I could have sworn that I heard him in there. Are you sure?" Jaune's eyes narrowed almost dangerously. "You wouldn't happen to be trying to hide her underneath your desk or anything would you? Because that would be scandalous. And would make me very, very, very… sad." Again the lights flickered, causing the hairs on the back of Yang's neck to stand up.

"Uh. Nope. That is exactly _not_ what's happening." Yang said weakly.

Jaune kept her gaze attached to Yang's eyes. The intensity of the gaze made it almost impossible for Yang to move, or even blink. Cold sweat started running down her forehead. Again the lights flickered, but this time in the whole hallway, and incredibly fast, going on for almost a minute.

"Okay then." Jaune finally said before straightening up and walking to the end of the other hallway, moaning Pyrrha's name.

Yang slid the door closed, and for good measure locked it, before turning to face the terrified Pyrrha, swallowing thickly.

"I… She might be a little scary." Yang admitted. Pyrrha didn't even bother with a response, only whimpering a little.


	15. Revelations - (But nothing too crazy)

**A/N: Damn, I need to write more of crazy Jaune, 'cause my reviews fricken' blew up after I posted that chapter! Thanks lots for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it!**

 **On that note, special** _ **special**_ **thanks to Hanisu93 for drawing the cover that see up there. Check out her work!**

 **Hello: Yeah it might not have went through. Although sometimes I** _ **might**_ **miss a review, especially because with** _ **guest**_ **reviews I CAN'T REPLY TO THEM RIGHT AWAY. But you know, whatever. Lul, thanks!**

 **Guest : :)** **You see that? That's me not telling you. XD Thanks for the review!**

 **Iron-ninja: No idea actually. I'm a guy so. I probably exaggerated it** _ **just a bit**_ **there. I apologize to all the offended women out there. XD**

* * *

"So, what's the plan now Pyr?"

After spending a little time freaking out and thinking that Jaune was going to figure out that Pyrrha was hiding out here and tear Yang a new one, Yang was finally able to calm down.

After barring the door and welding it shut with her semblance.

Even though the room was now _technically_ safe, Pyrrha kept sitting underneath the desk, the table bringing a false comfort similar to doing the same thing when a tornado hits.

"I… don't know." Pyrrha confessed, shrugging his shoulders a little. Yang waved the measly excuse aside.

"Come on man, you _have_ to think of something! I mean, think! What comforted you when you were on your period?"

Pyrrha furrowed his brow as he tried to think of those days before being a guy.

It was surprisingly hard actually. In fact, it was damn near impossible.

 _What…?_

"I… don't remember." Pyrrha said, his expression astounded at the fact. Yang looked confused at the admission.

"What do you mean you don't remember? It wasn't _that_ long ago." Yang rebuffed, assuming that Pyrrha was just joking around, which was soon disappeared when a worried frown appeared on Pyrrha's face.

"No Yang I'm serious… I _can't_ remember when I've last had a period!" Yang looked at the boy a little dumbfounded.

"Well… that's not… good. Right?" Pyrrha glared at the girl, almost snarling.

"Of course that's not good you idiot!"

Yang held up her hands, eyes wide at the sudden aggression. "Wha-hoh, no need to be so angry about it. I'd tell you to get off your period but…" Again Pyrrha glared at Yang, as if trying to burn a hole through it. Yang winced a little, having the slightest bit of grace to look a little sheepish.

"O-kay, maybe that joke was a little too tasteless." Yang admitted, rubbing her arm. Pyrrha had to take a deep breath in to calm himself. Even if that was a poorly timed joke, Pyrrha didn't tend to react so violently.

 _What is wrong with me today?_

Shaking his head, Pyrrha tried to focus. "Never mind that. You're a girl. _You_ tell me what you would do on your period." Yang decided not to continue to comment on Pyrrha's lack of memory.

"Well. Me? I think I would probably punch things until I felt better." Yang said, shrugging her shoulders and settling down on her bed.

"Of… course you would." Pyrrha deadpanned, berating herself for not expecting an answer like that. Yang grinned.

"Hey, I'm a special type of girl. I've got a feeling Jaune's not going to appreciate punching things 'till she drops. Unless it was, you know, _hitting_ that ass." Yang said, winking at Pyrrha, who blanched a little.

"Well, er uh." Pyrrha stuttered, not knowing what to say. On one hand, Pyrrha would be _overjoyed_ at sharing a bed with Jaune _finally_. On the other hand…

Scary Jaune is scary.

"Well, other than that, I don't think I've got anything else to tell you about. Give her food?" Yang suggested helpfully. Pyrrha was starting to adopt a cross look again.

"Don't you think I've already tried that? I pulled out everything in Nora's emergency sweets drawer and Jaune _still_ hasn't calmed down."

Yang blinked, a little confused.

"Wait, okay. First off, why on Remnant would _Nora_ need an emergency sweets drawer?" Yang asked incredulously. It was Pyrrha's turn to shrug now.

"I don't know. All I know is that the moment she opens that drawer, Ren seems to run out of the room." Yang nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I can see that. Second off though, why would you think that giving Jaune _sweets_ would help him calm down?"

Pyrrha opened his mouth.

And closed it again.

"Huh. That wasn't my brightest idea." Pyrrha muttered to herself, before Yang facepalmed.

"And to think I thought you were the smartest person on that team." Yang said in exasperation.

"Oh shut up." Pyrrha said, drawing himself in again. The room fell silent as neither Yang nor Pyrrha spoke, simply thinking about their teammates.

"Actually, I was wondering, how does Blake and Weiss deal with their long hair as guys?" Pyrrha spoke up, the question popping into the forefront of his mind. Yang nodded excitedly, happy to talk about her two suffering team members.

"Well, Blake's hair isn't that long. And he actually looks really good with long hair, you know? Like one of those models. With long hair." Great description, Pyrrha wanted to say sarcastically, but opted to keep his mouth shut. "Weiss has it in a ponytail like before but in a… I dunno, manlier style? It seems like a regal thingy for all I know."

"Oh. So it's not like in a bun or anything?" Pyrrha asked, fingering his own hair, which had shrunk like Yang's had when they transformed. Yang tilted her head a little in question.

"You mean like… a man-bun?"

"Yeah." Pyrrha said, nodding. The two of them imagined Weiss with a man-bun briefly before the they shuddered, quickly coming to a silent consensus that he wouldn't have looked good with a man-bun.

No one did.

"Why're you asking anyways?" Yang asked, curious to what Pyrrha's thought process was right at the moment. The Amazon shrugged, twirling one of his longer locks around his fingers.

"I don't know. My hair _is_ getting longer, and I don't know if I want to keep growing it out or cut it back to a more manageable length."

"You're planning that far from now?" Yang asked, making Pyrrha pause in question.

"W-well." Pyrrha stuttered out, not having an answer for Yang's question. The answer that eluded Pyrrha however, was quite clear to Yang, which was evident by the expression on her face.

"You're planning to stay as a guy!" Yang said, gaping. Pyrrha flushed a little, denying vehemently.

"That's not the case! I just… I just don't mind being a guy all that much. Anymore."

"Uh huh." Yang said, drawing the words out, making it clear that she highly doubted that. Pyrrha fell silent, looking as his hands. They were bigger than they were before the transformation, which made sense. They seemed rougher and looked a little stronger… and somehow, Pyrrha felt that they suited him more than when he was a girl before.

"I don't know." Pyrrha finally whispered, admitting to Yang and herself that the answer wasn't all that clear cut anymore.

What did he want? To be a girl again? Or stay as a boy?

Pyrrha's thought process was interrupted as a slow knocking rang through the room. Both heads turned to the sealed door, wondering who was there.

"…" Complete silence rang out, the only thing being heard was their breathing, and quite possibly the beating of their hearts.

Again, the rapping started, a hand banging against the door three times.

"Y—yeah?" Yang stuttered out, a swirling darkness forming inside of her belly. Again a drawn out silence happened before a voice was heard, quite clearly through the door.

"Where is my Pyrrha? Where is he?"

Sweat started to form on the two of them as Pyrrha gestured frantically for Yang to answer.

"I—I have no idea—I mean, didn't we talk about this already? Uh, um, he's still not here." Yang replied shakily.

Another pause.

An audible sigh could be heard.

"Oh that's unfortunate. I was going to tell him that his headpiece was fixed now, and I was going to give it to him." Yang's eyebrows crinkled a little as she turned to look at Pyrrha, who was clearly wearing the headpiece.

"Headpiece? What're you talking about? Pyrrha has his headpiece—" Yang's eyes widened as she finally realized that Jaune was baiting for an answer. The door frame started to shake before being completely bent inwards, flying into the room.

"You LIAR!" Jaune howled, eyes flashing and hair flying as she leapt towards Yang.

Pyrrha and Yang couldn't help but cling onto each other, screaming in fright.


	16. Aftermath

**A/N: Gods I wish I could write more crazy Jaune, she was so fun. Alas, it seems to have freaked some of you guys out, and I think the shock value's running low, so I guess I'll just have to move on for now. Sad days. On that note, let me know what you guys think of Weiss's new, male name!**

 **Iron-ninja: NO ONE ESCAPES JAUNE**

 **Guest: Well aren't you gonna be in for a treat ;)**

* * *

"So everything worked out pretty nicely in the end." Ruby commented idly, head on Weiss's lap. Now that Weiss has elected to stay male, quite happily on his end, he had renamed himself, taking almost half a day to do so before Ruby had simply picked a name and adamantly demanded that he be happy with it.

Albeit, it sounded a lot harder than it looked of course, as Weiss's, now Wynn's, father had gone against it for a few days before realizing that he now had a legitimate heir to his enterprise.

A week after Wynn hooked up with Ruby, they had finally settled onto a nice rhythm, Wynn still being as uptight as ever while Ruby tried to bring him out of his shell. Only now, there was the occasional hug and kiss dispersed through the days, the two of them using it for different purposes. Sometimes, when Ruby had it up to here with schoolwork, Wynn would sneak in a few quick pecks to encourage her to continue studying. Conversely, when Ruby deemed Wynn was simply overworking himself, Ruby would always seem to find a way to settle down on the heir's lap and pull him away from his work, which Wynn never seemed to be able to complain about.

So after an intense round of extreme studying from Wynn, Ruby had finally managed to pull him away, settling her head down onto his lap so that he could play with her hair idly.

"Everything?" Wynn said in a doubtful tone. "I don't think _everything_ worked out fine. I mean, what about your sister—"

"Shh." Ruby said suddenly, head rising so that the brunette could look seriously into Wynn's eyes. "You know we can't talk about her." She hissed. Wynn nodded, eyes flicking side to side as if trying to see if there was anyone hiding out in their room, listening in on them.

"But honestly, I'm kinda glad she isn't here right now." Ruby said casually, laying her head back down. In that instant Ruby broke the tension in the air as effortlessly as she always does it. "This way we won't have to put up with all of that teasing that she would constantly do, blegh." Wynn couldn't see Ruby's face, but knew her well enough too imagine the speedster's scrunched up nose, her tongue hanging out just a little with her eyes closed shut. It made for a cute image in Wynn's mind.

"Well I can't disagree with you there." Wynn said softly, still brushing Ruby's locks away carefully. Ruby made a soft sound in the back of her throat in content, happy with his touch.

"Still, I kind of feel bad for Blake, I guess." Ruby continued to say. "They barely got together and now they've been separated, for all of eternity." Rolling her head so that she could see Wynn's, she continued to speak. "It's almost like a dramatic love story."

Wynn rolled his eyes, amused at what was more than likely an over-the-top description of what had happened to their missing teammate.

"I don't think it's going to be for _that_ long Ruby." Wynn said. Ruby shook her head, looking quite serious.

"No. Trust me. What Jaune did to her…" Ruby shivered a little. "I don't think she'll ever recover."

"Oh come on Ruby it's not… well, I mean, I'm sure she'll _probably_ recover… hopefully." The longer Wynn spoke, the more uncertain he became, until he decided that the best thing for him to do at this point was to just shut up and continue soothing Ruby.

"Yeah… you're probably right. I mean, I'm sure whatever happened, Jaune wouldn't purposefully go too far."

* * *

"I think I went too far there." Jaune said worriedly, practically tearing her hair out as she paced back and forth in front of Pyrrha. The boy looked uncertain of what to say, simply deciding just to watch the frantic girl move back and forth.

"You couldn't help it Jaune," Pyrrha said kindly, trying to calm her down. "You weren't in your right mind."

Jaune moaned and collapsed into a chair. "I shouldn't have been so crazy. Dust, you guys did this all the time and there wasn't anything crazy going on with you."

"Well, we _are_ used to dealing with it." Pyrrha reasoned, patting Jaune in the back reassuringly.

"I feel terrible." Jaune moaned. Pyrrha just continued to pat her on the back. Pat, pat, pat.

"… I'm sorry I kidnapped you." Jaune finally spoke up, not daring to look at Pyrrha in the face. The Amazon shook his head, a soft smile adorning his face.

"It's alright Jaune. I know you didn't mean it."

For a moment the two of them sat there with each other, deciding not to talk and instead relishing each other's company, briefly forgetting about the problems that the two of them—mainly Jaune—had caused the last week as rivers of blood flowed from the distraught girl.

"So I heard that you were planning on staying as a guy." Jaune whispered, glancing at the Amazon, who looked like he was almost about to doze off. Shaking off the day's exhaustion, Pyrrha sat up a little straighter and looked at Jaune, face a little red.

"W-where did you hear that?" Pyrrha stuttered out, face guarded. Jaune gave a wry smile, eyes flashing dangerously, reminding Pyrrha for a brief second of how dangerous Jaune could be.

"I may or may not have heard it while I was torture—er, reprimanding someone a week ago."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at Jaune, who had an innocent look on her face as if Pyrrha _hadn't_ had to wear earplugs the night Jaune laid her hands on—, well. Pyrrha conceded to the face, reluctantly nodding.

"I… was thinking about it. Being a guy isn't the worst thing in the world." Pyrrha said, looking seriously at Jaune. The blonde girl smiled a little before turning away to look at a nearby wall.

"…What about you Jaune?" Pyrrha ventured to ask, looking at Jaune, trying not to stare at Jaune's feminine shoulders rising and falling as she shrugged.

"I don't know. I never really gave much thought of what would happen if I stayed as a girl. I… I always assumed that I would turn back into a guy." Pyrrha nodded understandingly. He had done the same thing until just recently when Weiss—Wynn, decided to stay as his genderbent gender.

Pyrrha opted not to talk anymore, instead just continuing to rub Jaune's back.


	17. Evil Laughter is Evil

**A/N: *Insert evil laugh here* MUAHAHAHAHA**

 **Hello: I think Jaune'll be able to handle it as long as she has Pyrrha handcuffed to her bed. So sorry about *she who will be missed*, but she's forever gone now. *shakes head mournfully* XD Nora and Ren are where they always are when important things are happening. Not there XD**

* * *

"I'm… sorry?"

A man clad in white was kneeling before his superior, shaking a little in fear. Why, out of everyone here, was he the one that had to tell her this? The man had literally drawn the short straw, which was stupid because why in the world did the base have varying lengths of straw to begin with? The man swallowed as quietly as he could, assuming that anything louder would set the woman standing in front of him off.

The woman, also clad in white, stood regally in front of the soldier, frozen solid (but figuratively this time) as she tried to process the information.

"Private… Jerry." The woman said slowly, making sure that every single one of her words was punctuated and clearly heard. To the private underneath her, it sounded like she was shoving a sword into him with every word. "Would you care to repeat that for me?"

Oh sure, she sounded absolutely calm, but it was a roiling storm under the surface for sure, Jerry thought. He quickly went to repeat what he said early, and alongside it, prayed to Oum he would survive the next few minutes.

The woman in white stood silent for another minute, before she spoke again, tone quiet.

"Leave me." It was barely a whisper, but to Jerry, who had been anxiously waiting for any signal that he could leave, it was as if the woman had wrote it on a poster and blasted what she had just said through a megaphone. As quickly as he possibly could without insulting her, Jerry made his way out of the office, door clicking shut behind him.

Now the woman moved, picking up her scroll and activating it. Raising it up to her ear, she heard a voice answering her call.

"Prep a Bullhead for me." Winter Schnee said, strapping her sword onto her waist. "I'm going to Beacon."

Wait for me Weiss, Big Sister's coming.

* * *

Qrow couldn't believe it. Well, he could believe it, as he was looking at the information his spy network was relaying to him, and Qrow knew that anything his spies found would've been combed through and made sure that it was a hundred percent accurate.

The drunk man rubbed his eyes quickly for what was probably the hundredth time, making sure this wasn't a trick of the light or him being so drunk that he was imagining things. No, like the last hundred times, the pictures stayed the same.

Qrow looked at Ruby, his sweet, innocent, little niece holding hands with a boy clasped in white and… and… k-

No.

Qrow took a deep breath, his denial slowly overrunning what was obviously in front of him.

No they were not kissing. The boy probably saw a crumb on Ruby's lips and seeing as how their hands were preoccupied, he simply removed it. With his lips. Yeah. They weren't kissing at all. Hands held his flask, taking a few tries before Qrow could open it up and take a swig out of it.

Another deep breath was exhaled as the dusty old crow made a decision, picking himself up from the bar he had holed himself in.

Ozpin might have tried his best to hide this from Qrow, but he should've known that the grizzled Hunter would've found out sooner or later. Well. Better than Taiyang finding out about this. With a clear plan formed in his mind, Qrow found the quickest flight to Beacon, so that he could confront Ozpin about this, and possibly bash his skull into that stupid phallic-shaped chair of his.

And afterwards, he would talk with Yang, who he was sure would've _never_ allowed anyone to corrupt Ruby. After all, the both of them were innocent and pure and would never fall into the darkness and temptation of _boys_ now would they?

No. That would be crazy talk.

Hold on girls, Uncle Qrow's coming for you.

* * *

"Honey? Can we talk about this? Please?"

Violetta continue to knock on the door, trying to find a way inside to comfort her husband, who had locked himself in his room for the past three days or so. She could still hear sniffles through the wood, and was so close to simply kicking the door in and dragging the man out into the light. Violetta rested her head against the door, closing her eyes.

"Please Nicholas, just come out. We'll face this together. As a family." She pleaded with him, hoping that his since of familial love would bring him back to her. The sniffling stopped for a second, and Violetta held her breath, anxious to see if Nicholas would finally respond to her.

Before she could react, the door swung open, revealing a blonde warrior with tears in his eyes, face all gloomy. Violetta stepped back, a little surprised at the suddenness, before stepping forward again and wrapping her husband into a tight embrace. Nicholas hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulder, quietly sniffling with as much manliness as he possibly could.

"How can we recover? My boy… he's gone." The man said sorrowfully, squeezing his eyes shut. Violetta sent a sympathetic smile towards Nicholas, trying to find a way to console him.

"Oh but he isn't really gone… He's just turned into a girl sweetie."

The tall man grasped his wife by the shoulders, gaze piercing into her.

"You don't understand." He hissed, before falling to his knees. "My sanctuary. My one child that I could pass on my secrets to…. Gone!" Nicholas wailed at the last word, looking as distraught as one would be losing a loved one. Now all that was needed was rain and sad violin music, which wouldn't happen because they were under a roof and Violetta had smashed Mika's violin weeks ago the first time this had happened.

At this point though, Violetta was reaching the end of her patience ready to do anything to make Nicholas stop whining.

"How about we just visit him—her?" She sighed out. Nicholas's head snapped up, his eyes shining with hope.

"R-really?" Violetta nodded hesitantly, which made Nicholas spring up and plant a kiss onto her, jumping in delight. Finally the patriarch of the Arc family can come and rescue his child from the grasps of womanhood!

Hold on Jaune, Daddy's coming!

"Oh, by the way, me and the girls are going shopping today, so we're going to need you with us to carry the bags." Nicholas deflated.

After… after he suffered through the hell of shopping.

* * *

Somewhere in Beacon, four friends shivered simultaneously, feeling an ill wind pass through all of them.


	18. Misunderstandings are Fun

**A/N: So I'm gonna start slow and just introduce everything carefully for a bit. Let me know how you think!**

 **Guest: Yeah, it'll be fun**

 **Iron-ninja: Not exactly the next chapter…. But maybe you'll see some fun stuff next next chapter. XD**

 **Goodbye Hello: This feels… bittersweet. I'll forever miss you. *Lights candle in mourning* But on that account, I don't have to worry about accidentally forgetting to reply to you. Welcome to the Fanfiction family, may it sink its claws into you and never let go! XD**

* * *

"So you know, this year's dance is coming up soon."

Blake turned to look at his girlfriend, who had been under the covers for the past week, not bothering to get out. Blake was generally a patient guy, but it was starting to get to the point where he wanted to walk up to Yang and pull the covers off of her, consequences be damned. Blake was hoping that bringing up the dance would bring Yang out of her cloth shell.

It didn't really work, as the only hint the girl was even still alive was by the steady rise and fall of the blankets from her breathing. Blake continued to talk.

"I… enjoyed it when we danced last year." The boy admitted, shutting the book that he had on his lap with a snap, making the pile of Yang jump at the unexpected noise. Blake kept going.

"I wouldn't mind us going together this time."

"I would."

An ear on top of Blake's head twitched, surprised and relieved to hear Yang talking again. It had been so long that he had almost forgotten how she sounded. Blake moved quietly over to Yang's bed and laid a hand on the puddle of sheets, hoping that his hand was somewhere in the region of Yang's head, and started to pat it gently.

"Come on Yang. It's been a week now. You need to come out." Blake encouraged the hidden girl, trying to get her out of the cocoon of sheets naturally before having to find someone to help him wrench the sheets off by force.

"It's only been a week? Huh. Well, we've only got three more years to go before I have to leave then."

Blake's mouth pursed, his lips thinning into a straight line. His fingers twitched momentarily towards the sheets, but with a calm breath he was able to keep control of himself, deciding to keep both his hands still, one continuing to rest on the sheets that held his girlfriend.

"Come on Yang. Come out? Please? For me?" Blake was almost pleading, something that was obvious even to the distraught Yang. The girl didn't move for a second, before shifting a little to reply.

"I look terrible." Yang said flatly, choking up a little. Blake shook her head, even though he knew that Yang wouldn't be able to see.

"I think you still look amazing." The cat faunus said, moving his fingers back and forth to stroke the sheets where Yang's head was. A muffled 'Really?' came out from underneath, and Blake quickly said yes, almost ready to agree that what he read was smut if it meant Blake could lure Yang out of bed.

Almost.

The bed sheets shifted, and for the first time in a week, they parted to reveal red-rimmed lilac eyes peering towards the faunus. It wasn't much longer before the whole head popped out from the bed sheets and Yang looked directly at Blake. Wait a second…

If that was Yang's head, and Blake's been petting a lump that apparently _wasn't_ her head…

Blake blushed at the realization and quickly lifted his hand, placing it on top of his other hand.

"It'd take more than something like this to make you look terrible." Blake repeated, needing something to say to cover up the gaff he just made. Yang didn't seem to agree though, and rose up out of the bed, the sheets sliding off of her shoulders.

"You can't even look at me right now." Yang said flatly, which was true, as Blake was concentrating on staring at his hands. The cat faunus let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

"It's… going to take some time to get used to it." Blake admitted, flicking his gaze upwards to meet Yang's hurt expression. "But don't worry," Blake reassured, "You're still a good looking woman." Yang pouted, still not satisfied. With a pouty expression, Yang flicked her head upwards, pointing her chin up to the sky, crossing her arms.

"Prove it."

It was a childish thing to say, and Yang knew it, but she wasn't really in her right mind and didn't really care. Blake caught on pretty quickly, but in a rare streak of playfulness, he leaned over towards Yang and gave a small grin, before kissing the girl. Not expecting something like that, Yang made a surprised noise in the back of her throat before she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Blake sinking into a heat of bliss.

It didn't take much more to push Yang into her old personality, even for a little while as Yang quickly turned Blake around and pushed him onto her bed, quickly straddling the boy. Blake raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Was that enough to prove it?"

The girl pretended to ponder over the question before shaking her head, matching Blake's grin.

"I think I might need a little bit more proof to make sure."

Again a heated exchange occurred between the two of them, the minutes flying past. Both bodies warm, Yang rose up again, eyes glinting with mischievousness and a little bit of something else. Grabbing onto the hem of her shirt, she quickly shucked off her shirt, revealing a yellow bra that Blake seemed to really appreciate.

"Still beautiful." Blake whispered, before lunging forward to catch Yang's lips again.

 _Crash!_

"Yang I need to talk to you—"

The blonde brawler shrieked in surprise, covering herself with her hands and whipping her head around, looking at a tall scraggly man. Her uncle just stared at the scene, a myriad of emotions rolling through his mind, like the two before him were rolling on the bed.

Qrow was furious, disbelief displaying on his face as he took in the face that his precious niece was being taken advantage of by the rapscallion who seemed to have infiltrated an all girl's dorm room. The black haired boy must've been powerful to pin Yang down and tear her clothes off, as well as do something to Yang—.

Oh it was horrific. What had he done to Yang?! The-

Oh Dust, Qrow wanted to be sick.

The boy must've broken Yang's spirit by doing unspeakable things to her, then while she was broken, pinned her down and—.

Qrow growled, pulling out his sword and yelling.

"How dare you ruin my niece?!"


	19. Borderline

**A/N located at the bottom**

 **Iron-ninja: YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT MUAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Jaune. We must speak."

Jaune raised her eyes upwards, catching the steady gaze of her redhead. Er. She meant Pyrrha. Yes. Who she didn't own.

"Yes Pyrrha?" Jaune smiled, placing her hands onto her lap. Pyrrha fidgeted a little bit, turning this way and that, before speaking out.

"How's… the, uh. Weather?"

"Weather?" Jaune's eyebrows creased a little as she turned to the window, looking at the rain clouds outside. "It's… raining?" Pyrrha nodded, looking to the left.

"Right. Raining. That's good." He muttered. Jaune nodded, bemused.

"If you say so?"

Pyrrha nodded again, still refusing to meet Jaune in the eyes. Ever since Jaune turned into a girl, she had gained a lot more perception, but there were still some things that thoroughly confused her. Asking about the weather for almost no reason was one of those things.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Jaune prodded, sure that she wanted to say something else. Pyrrha flushed a little, fidgeting again. Nodding meekly, he stuttered out slowly.

"S-so, in a week. Or something…" Jaune was starting to piece it together. Next week was the annual dance. Her heart fluttered a little, excited.

"Yes?" Jaune pushed a little more, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to burst onto her face. Pyrrha took a breath, gathering up his bravery and taking a glance at Jaune, seeing an amused smile and flushing even more.

"How's your family?" He blurted out. Jaune recoiled, surprised at the suddenness of the question.

"My… family?" Pyrrha nodded at the question. "They're, uh, fine. I guess?"

Pyrrha nodded. "That's good, that's good." Again muttering the same phrase. Jaune wasn't going to let go though, delving even further.

"Were you saying something about a week from now?" Jaune asked, leaning forward. Pyrrha glanced at Jaune's face again, before his eyes flit to another spot on the room.

"E-er, I. Did I?" Pyrrha asked weakly. Standing up quickly, Pyrrha continued to stutter. "A-actually, I just remembered that Nora wanted me to go help him with bathroom duty, so I should probably go and make sure he hasn't blown up the place up yet."

Jaune reached out and grabbed onto Pyrrha's arm, bringing him from standing to sitting with a hard tug. Donning a serious face, with a small mix of annoyance, Jaune took a quiet breath.

"Pyrrha. You hate bathroom duty. And you know Ren is watching him right now. She'll be fine."

Pyrrha paused, looking at Jaune.

"Well. Maybe I should go anyways. You never know with Nora, right?" Pyrrha laughed nervously, trying to stand up again. Jaune's grip tightened, making it almost impossible for him to stand up. Although if you asked him if it was because of the grip or Jaune's glare, Pyrrha wouldn't be able to answer.

"Pyrrha." The word came out as a low growl, causing the boy to blanch a little. "I am not letting you leave until you tell me what you _actually_ want to tell me. Is that clear?" Pyrrha opened her mouth, probably to object, before another growl stopped her. "Is that… _clear_?"

Pyrrha didn't waste any more time, nodding frantically. The death grip was finally released, Jaune placing her hands onto her lap.

"Good."

With that word, Jaune didn't bother saying anything else, sitting there patiently and waiting for Pyrrha to say what he wanted to say.

Which… hadn't come. A minute passed. And then another minute. And another.

It had almost been a full ten minutes before Pyrrha decided to speak, a half a second before Jaune was about to smack him for taking so long.

"Dance." The word was almost like a gasp, barely recognizable. Jaune closed her eyes, before sighing internally, resigning herself with the fact that Jaune wasn't going to get a better proposal than that.

"Yes." Pyrrha blinked in surprise.

"Yes?" Jaune nodded.

"Yes."

Pyrrha slowly sunk down a little, relieved look on his face.

"Oh."

"Mhm."

Pyrrha smiled bashfully, glancing upwards, finally able to look Jaune straight in the eyes. Jaune smiled back, scooting a little closer. Both of them leaned forward, encroaching on the other's personal space. Jaune's eyes fluttered a little bit, while Pyrrha's kept falling to Jaune's lips and snapping back to his eyes. They both had blushes, and neither one noticed when one of their hands grazed the other's, too focused on the task at hand to feel anything else.

As they crept ever so closer, Jaune's eyes fluttered shut completely, Pyrrha's also sliding downwards as they approached the last few inches.

Gingerly their lips touched, both uncertain as this was their first true kiss, conveying several feelings that only the other could feel. Nervousness. Self-consciousness. Worry. But also happiness. Warmth. Bliss.

They were soon absorbed in the kiss, Pyrrha tilting his head a little to the side and pressing a little harder, Jaune followed as well, copying his actions, trying to gain a little more purchase, feel a little more of the touch. When they parted, they took deep breaths, having lost a lungful of air in the exchange.

"That was—"

"Good. Yeah. Maybe we—"

"Try again? I think I'd like that—"

"Me too."

Again they kissed, a little more adventurous as they explored the surface of each other's lips, before Pyrrha opened his mouth just a little, tongue flitting out and probing to see if he could gain access, something Jaune wasn't reluctant to give quickly.

The two of them found new areas to explore, this time in each other's mouths, passing back and forth as they fell into the taste and the touch and the warmth of each other, forgetting the outside world. They didn't know how long time passed, and quite frankly, they didn't care.

Pyrrha, finally over that little fiasco with asking Jaune to the dance, regained his confidence and pushed hard, dropping Jaune onto her back, causing her to yelp a little in surprise. Placing his hands on either side of Jaune's head, Pyrrha almost straddled over Jaune, the both of them aware of the space that the other occupied.

There were no words exchanged, but there really didn't need to be with the two of them. Jaune propped herself on her elbows, quickly lunging forward to catch onto Pyrrha's lips again, tongue once again sliding into his mouth.

With a bit of mischievousness, Jaune slid the tongue back out, tracing Pyrrha's lower lip, before nipping on them slightly, causing Pyrrha to gasp and moan in surprise.

"Where did you—"

"Something I've always wanted to—"

"Do you think that's really—"

"I couldn't help but notice—"

"Shut up."

Pyrrha dove down, hunger in each of his kisses this time, causing Jaune to have to try and catch up to him this time, lost at the sensations. Jaune felt a hand graze on the lower hem of her shirt, and felt the burn of the warmth of the hand, muscles contracting and loosening. The fingers dove underneath the fabric, trailing upwards, higher and higher until—

"DADDY'S HERE BABY, DON'T SUCCUMB TO THE DARNESS THAT'S WOMANHOOD!"

The two yelped in pain as the surprise took them, Jaune jerking her head upwards and knocking it against Pyrrha's, while Pyrrha bit Jaune's lip in surprise. The two separated with moans on pain as Nicholas Arc stood frozen, looking at the two of them. Jaune paled, pulling herself into a sitting position and noticing that her shirt had rode up, while her skirt had fallen a few inches lower, probably from the movement that Jaune had done a few moments earlier.

"D-dad! What're you doing here?" Jaune's face was redder than a tomato, hurriedly fixing her clothes.

"Oh. Oh my." A head popped out from past the door that had been slammed open, revealing the face of one Violetta, hand covering the amusement on her face. "I didn't realize you had company over Jaune? Or should I call you Joan? You know, I've always wanted a girl by that name. You would've thought that with seven girls I would've given that name to _one_ of them." She clucked her tongue, shaking her head.

"M-mom? What's going on here?" Jaune asked, eyes whipping back and forth at both of her parents. Jaune's mother waved a hand, the other one grabbing onto Nicholas's collar and dragging him out like a limp doll.

"Oh don't mind me dearie. We were just making sure that you're doing fine, which it seems like you are. We can talk later after you've, ah, finished up business. We'll be at Vale if you need us!" Before any other words could be explained, Violetta closed the door, footsteps rapidly fading into the distance.

Jaune turned to Pyrrha, who sat there as frozen as Jaune's father, expression absolutely mortified. Jaune went to comfort him, before she felt a faint vibration, accompanied by a long drawn out shout.

"MY SWEET JAAAAAAAUNE!"

Jaune decided that it would be better if she just buried her face in her hands in shame instead.

* * *

 **A/N: Some of you guys are probably cursing me, once again interrupting a about-to-have-coitus-time. But you should probably think about it this way.**

 **I was going to have him interrupt before they even kissed.**

 **I expect a lot of 'thank you PotnPan' reviews by the end of the day. XD**


	20. More Smexy Stuff

**A/N: I'll admit, this one was a** _ **tad**_ **bit harder to write than usual. Hopefully the next chapter's going to be a little better XD**

 **Iron-ninja: Good!**

 **Skyrrow: Uh… huh. Well. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: Ouch. Hurtful. XD lul**

* * *

"Shhh, don't make too much noise!" Ruby whipped her head back and forth through the hallways, eyes scanning to find any sign of another human being. Wynn rolled his eyes, a little exasperated at the extreme show of stealth that Ruby was trying to perform. Still, even though Wynn was confident that Ruby was just acting a little childish, he wasn't too bothered, instead concentrating on the warmth of Ruby's hand on his.

"Ruby, where _are_ we going?" Wynn asked, arm jerking a little as Ruby pulled her into another turn. Ruby shook her head, expression grim.

"There's no time to explain. Ah ha! Perfect!" Wynn closed his eyes, trying to push down the fact that he wanted to point out that Ruby wasn't really being all that quiet either. This was interrupted when Ruby pulled a door open, pushing the white-haired boy through before following, head swiveling again just outside the doorway, checking how lifelike the halls were.

Finally the doors were closed, Ruby turning around with a grin, back against the door. Wynn simply crossed his arms, a single eyebrow raised.

"And is there a reason that you spent half an hour dragging me through Beacon before shoving me into an empty classroom?"

Ruby's face morphed into a complicated expression, before her eyelids slowly lowered themselves, her eyes half-closed. The grin changed into a satisfied smile, Ruby walking slowly towards Weiss.

"Well… Why do _you_ think I brought you here?" Ruby half-whispered. The display looked… a little over the top in all honesty. But…

Wynn wasn't going to deny that there was heat rushing through his body at the way Ruby was moving.

Leaning backwards, Wynn placed his hands on the desk behind him, keeping the eyebrow raised.

"Ruby. Are you telling me that you brought me here just to try and seduce me?"

Ruby didn't answer at first, reaching up to grab Wynn's necktie, simply holding it for a little while, while one of the legs wrapped themselves around Wynn's leg. Pushing herself flush against Wynn's chest, Ruby exhaled slowly.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"I think it looks a little silly." Wynn said flatly, while placing his hands on Ruby's hips and staring at her lips. "Do you honestly think this is going to… excite me?"

The light pink lips curled into an almost sultry smile. "What do you think?"

Not giving him any time to respond, Ruby kissed Wynn, wrapping her arms around his neck. The heir closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the kiss.

They pulled apart, Wynn a little breathless.

"What do you think?"

Suddenly the spell was broken as Ruby's face shifted into a worried expression, chewing on her lip. Wynn blinked at the sudden change in mood.

"Well I—"

"I don't know if that was good or not." Ruby detached herself from the boy, fingers twirling with nervous energy. "I mean, when I talked to Yang, she _said_ it would work."

Wynn rolled his eyes. Of course this was Yang's doing. "Ruby, that was—"

"Oh Dust that was super embarrassing. I didn't know if I was supposed to exhale slowly before or after I wrapped my arms around you and the 'sultry' look was—ugh." Ruby said, her face mortified.

"I mean—"

"And then Yang was like, 'be catty!' and I was like 'how is being like Blake going to do anything?' and Yang went 'not like that, ha ha, like, talk back but I know you don't like it when I do that so I mean—"

"Ruby!" Wynn half-shouted, finally able to silence the girl. Ruby recoiled back a little bit, slightly offended that she was being interrupted from her rant. Wynn exhaled, calming himself.

"It was fine. Good, even."

"Really?" Ruby said, eyes wide. Wynn nodded, continuing.

"Yes. I mean, I don't understand why you had to spend thirty minutes trying to find an empty room to do this—"

"Oh, well, I hear 'people' have been walking into Yang and Blake's uh, sessions." Ruby shrugged, her face blushing a little. "And it was kinda embarrassing." Wynn almost squee'd from how adorable Ruby looked. But he didn't. Because he was a guy now, and guys don't squee.

"I really liked it." Wynn said, a hint of determination in his voice. Ruby gave a small smile, one of her feet scuffing the floor shyly.

"Then, maybe you wanna try… something else?"

"Sure." Wynn smiled, trying to stem the rise of eagerness that he felt when Ruby asked that question. Ruby nodded enthusiastically, and walked up close to the boy, leaning forwards and letting their lips touch once again.

Wynn sank into bliss, reveling in the feeling before he started to feel something…

"Mmph!" Wynn's eyes widened in shock, pulling back from Ruby, mouth open. Ruby again blushed hard.

"W-was that too much?"

"Uh. Uhm. No, n-not really."

"Are you sure? Maybe—"

"Yes."

"… Maybe we could try some more?"

"Yes."

And the two of them fell into bliss again, so deep that neither paid attention to their surroundings, which was why when the door sprung open, neither of them reacted.

Winter stood there, watching the two of them go at it, blinking rapidly in surprise and shock. Not really processing what was happening, Winter simply found the nearest seat and sat, crossing her legs like a proper lady and simply decided to wait for the two of them to finish their… activities.

Well, she was going to, but then Ruby stuck her hand straight down Wynn's pants, causing Winter to squawk in an unladylike fashion.

"Stop! Stop!" Winter jumped in between the two of them and separated that, her face the color of Qrow's cape.

The two of them fell apart with a startled cry, surprised that someone was interrupting them.

"W-Winter?! What're you doing here?" Wynn looked mortified, not sure if he wanted to jump out of the nearest window or melt right then and there. Maybe even both. Winter, not aware of what Wynn was thinking, sat the boy down, face bright red.

"Sit! And… and learn!"

"And learn?" Wynn tilted his head, confused. Winter backed up a little, mind still whirling uncertainly.

"I- uh. Pregnancy!"

"Pregnancy?!"

"Pregancy."

At this point Ruby was thoroughly lost by the conversation, not sure how it came to pregnancy. Another shaky breath left Winter's mouth, her mind focused on a task now.

"You see, when a man and woman love each other very much—"

"I'm leaving." Ruby said, deadpan.


	21. Down and Dirty

**Today af today. smh. oh well. Enjoy! Oh, and...**

 **Welcome to the World of Cockblocks :)**

 **Iron-ninja: :) Glad you enjoyed it.**

* * *

"I just can't believe that you're… fraternizing with him is all."

Ruby rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, pouting at the man standing in front of him. "More than fraternizing." Ruby muttered quietly under her breath, before she continued in a louder voice.

"Uncle Qrow! I am sixteen years old now, I can make decisions on who I go out with or not!" Ruby said almost shrilly, making Qrow wince. The old man backed down, a little uncertain. Qrow shook his head in exasperation.

"I know kid, it's just…" The old Hunter took a glance at Ruby's 'boyfriend' and winced. "Why does it have to be a Schnee of all people?" Wynn frowned, taking offense to that, stepping forward to defend himself. That was quickly stopped when his big sister stepped forward first, a stern look on her face.

"And just _why_ can't she date a Schnee? Is there something wrong with our family name?" Qrow scowled at that.

"Besides the fact that you guys mistreat faunus and are a huge dysfunctional family?" Qrow snorted, crossing his arms and straightening his back, bringing himself to his full height. "Yeah, and you know why they can't. I mean, surely you don't approve?" Winter hesitated, glancing over at Wynn and Ruby.

"It doesn't matter if I approve or not. The two of them are Hunters now, and they're allowed to make their own decisions on who to date or not." Winter's tone of voice seemed a little forced, as if she wasn't really sure she wanted to say that. Qrow rolled his eyes.

"Please," Qrow drawled, waving a hand. "I bet you're burning on the inside right now."

"Shut it Qrow. Before I shut it for you." Winter almost seemed to snarl, a hand resting on her blade. The old man gave a grinning leer, gesturing towards himself with a finger.

"Well, why don't you then?" He said, calling her out. Winter's hand tightened around the hilt of her sword, and she took a half step forwards before regaining her senses, stepping back again and taking a deep breath.

"You are certainly _not_ worth my time." She snarled. Qrow shook his head mockingly, brushing his locks out of his eyes.

"Uh huh. Sure I'm not." Qrow said mockingly, making Winter grit her teeth. Any further action was stopped by Wynn, who grabbed onto his sister's forearm with a furrowed brow on his face.

"You… don't approve of Ruby?" Wynn said in a vulnerable tone of voice. "I mean, I understand if you think she's too young, or because she's not in the right social class but…" Wynn took a deep breath and looked at Winter with determination. "She's someone special to me, and I think you should give her a chance."

Winter and Qrow were both caught off guard by the admission, both for different reasons. Ruby on the other hand was trying not to tackle her boyfriend in delight, instead simply just tilting her head a few degrees to hide her pleased blush.

"That's, that's not the reason why Weiss- Wynn," Winter corrected herself, not wanting to offend her brother any more than she already had.

"Then what is it? Because I'm sure with my help, Ruby can fix any problems that might turn you _or_ father away. Right Ruby?" Ruby mumbled something like 'I mean, not _everything_ ' which Wynn didn't seem to appreciate. "Ruby!"

"Yes! Fine!" Ruby closed her eyes steeling herself. "I'll make you proud Wynn's sister. I'll be the most properest and princess-like girl you won't even know that I don't own a dress!" Wynn covered his face, groaning.

"And the first thing we'll fix is her vocabulary Winter, I promise."

Winter shook her head, caught off guard by how far Wynn seemed to go for the girl.

"No, I'm sure Ruby is quite the charming girl." Winter assured Wynn, holding out her hands. Wynn beamed for a second before turning back a little seriously and asking why she was so reticent in letting them be together. Uncharacteristically of the Combat Specialist, Winter turned to look away from Wynn, a light blush on her face as her eyes darted back and forth.

"I mean, does it _really_ have to be the niece of this bastard?" Winter mumbled, everyone only barely able to hear her. Wynn looked back and forth at Qrow and Winter incredulously, his mind not able to (or maybe refusing to) piece together the information.

"What—what do you mean sister?" Wynn said uncertainly, not sure if he actually wanted to hear or not. Qrow quirked a little smile, crossing his arms.

"Wait a second. Did you _dear_ sister not tell you?" The man jeered, looking almost victorious while he said those words. Winter glared at him, but didn't say anything back.

"What didn't she tell me?" Qrow chuckled, covering his smile with a hand.

"Oh this is too rich." Qrow said, shaking his head. "I can't believe you haven't told them that we've been, uh, in this situation before." Qrow said this while he was making quotations with his fingers, which was the last piece that Wynn needed to realize what they were trying to say. The white-haired boy blanched quickly, feeling bile rise to his throat as his mind quickly pulled up an image of Ruby's uncle and his older sister doing—

No, no, definitely don't want to throw up today thank you very much.

Wynn was able to force his gag reflex down and covered his face with his hands, muttering, "I don't even want to know right now."

Ruby had managed to piece it together too, scrunching up her nose and turning to her uncle.

"Really Uncle Qrow?" Ruby said, a hint of disgust in her voice due to the fact that he had decided to place that image in her head. Qrow shrugged, quick to defend himself.

"I mean can you blame me? Look at her! I couldn't _not_ resist, and by the time it was all over, it was too late to realize that she was in the military." Qrow said the last word with disgust, causing Winter to scoff. Ruby didn't say anything, off to the side holding her chest, gagging at the images popping into her head.

"And at that point, it was too late to realize that I had spent the night with a decrepit old bag like you." Winter turned her nose to the air. "From that point on, I'll have you know that I no longer drink whiskey because of you." Qrow snorted at the statement.

"That's 'cause you're too uptight to enjoy it."

"I am _not_ uptight!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

The two of them glared at each other, their bodies having automatically gotten closer, their faces inches away from each other. Qrow grinned, loving the fact that he could still pull on her chain.

"You're right, you're not that uptight." He said, making Winter inhale in surprise. "I mean, no one who's that uptight could be so _wild_ in the sheets—" Winter shrieked in outrage, cutting him off.

"Well at least I don't fall asleep the instant I finish, like a old man!"

"I am not that old!" Qrow roared, his finger poking her in the chest. Winter retaliated by slapping the hand away, a snarl on her face.

"Then prove it!"

"I will!"

"Shut up!"

Everyone paused, trying to locate the third voice that had interrupted the fight almost-turned-to-angry-sex conversation. Nora had poked his head out of his room, an angry look on his face that made everyone stop what they were doing.

"If you're going to be this loud, be this loud inside of a locked room, not out in the hallway like this! It's a Friday!" Nora groaned, glaring at everyone. "You're interrupting sex night!" A quiet squeak traveled through the doorway, the only thing that hinted there was someone else in the room with him. "Now shut up and leave!" He said, before slamming the door shut again.

The four of them were left standing in the hallway, lost for words.

"Ahem." Winter cleared her throat, awkwardly trying to bring the conversation around again. "We will have to talk about this later. I'm staying until the dance, so I will see you later, Wynn." The boy nodded a little numbly, too much information traveling through his mind. Qrow nodded as well, patting the mortified Ruby on the shoulder.

"Same with me kid. I'll see you soon." Ruby didn't acknowledge her uncle at all, seemingly frozen on the spot. Winter gave Wynn a brief hug and turned to the man that she had been arguing with for the last half hour.

"I think we still have a few things to settle between us." Winter said loftily, some pink dusting her cheeks. Qrow paused for a second, wary of any undertones that she was trying to convey before nodding, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, there're a few things I wanna settle." Winter nodded, turning to leave.

"Then you best come with me for the time being."

Qrow was quick to leave as well, muttering, "You damn bet your ass I will."

Wynn and Ruby decided now would be the best time to try and turn to granite, hoping that it would be enough to scour this conversation out of their minds.


	22. Dancing Dress Dilemmas

**Woo hoo! Another chapter! Just an announcement that I'm starting to wrap the story up soon. Expect maybe up to five more chapters or so. Maybe less. Enjoy!**

 **Iron-ninja: Well I'm glad you liked it XD**

* * *

"D-do we actually have to do this?"

Ren was sitting beside Jaune, eyes wide and almost quivering in fear as she asked the question, hands clenched tight. Jaune nodded a little too enthusiastically in agreement, quick to back up Ren.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like we _really_ need to do this…" Jaune trailed off at Yang's glare, the blonde brawler's hands on her hips, casting the stern 'older sister' look towards Jaune. Jaune fell silent, not wanting to say anything under that gaze. When Yang was confident that they wouldn't be interrupting her anymore, she dove into the aisles, eyes roving to try and find what she needed.

And seeing as how Jaune and Ren have only been introduced to their womanly bodies recently, they needed _just_ as much help finding dresses to the dance.

Oh yes, they objected at first, but when Yang not-so-subtly pointed to what Jaune had done to Yang doing her red rampage, Jaune didn't seem to really have a choice, wincing when looking at Yang. Compared to what Jaune had done to Yang, shopping for dresses didn't seem too torturous. Naturally, Jaune grabbed Ren as soon as possible, coercing her into coming with them. Ren meekly agreed when Jaune had thrown herself onto the ground, begging her to come.

They both started the day a little optimistic, hoping that since they had transformed into girls, maybe they would enjoy the experience of shopping more than when they were boys.

They were very, very wrong.

"Ooh, _this_ one might work!" There was no sight of Yang as she was hidden amongst the racks of clothing, but the two girls sitting on the sidelines could definitely _hear_ her, and swallowed apprehensively, glancing at each other. Yang reappeared with….

Jaune didn't even know how to describe it.

It was bright, bordering neon, orange and was so poofy that it would threaten to swallow anyone who even attempted to try and fit into it. And… and.

"No." Jaune said firmly, eyes staring straight at Yang. "No bows. And definitely no frills." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure? Don't you wanna dress up as a princess and have dashing Pyrrha come to your rescue?" Jaune closed her eyes, trying to push away the image of a princely Pyrrha leaning down to kiss Jaune in her sleep.

"No." Jaune repeated. "And I don't think Pyrrha would really want to be a prince anyways." Yang shrugged, tossing her hair.

"What you guys want to do when role-playing is none of my business. I'm sure you'll… _iron_ out the details later." Yang punctuated the sentence with a wink, chuckling at what she probably thought was a great pun. Jaune groaned, while Ren whimpered a quiet 'I want to go home'.

"Anyways." Jaune grit out, trying to move past Yang before she fired off another pun. "Neither one of us are going to wear something… something like that." Yang rolled her eyes, sighing theatrically.

"Fine. How about this one then?" Yang asked, pulling out two dresses that she had carefully hid behind her back, drawing sharp breaths from the two girls sitting on the bench. The dresses… well.

They were actually quite beautiful.

"Well?" Yang asked, breaking them out of their trances with the mocking question. "Would these suit your tastes better?"

It didn't take much more for the two of them to nod, faces still morphed into expressions of awe.

"They look perfect Yang. I was actually going to just wear a suit or something but…" Jaune nodded, impressed. "I think they'll work." Ren nodded in agreement. Yang stepped forward and pushed the dresses into their hands, before leading them into the changing rooms.

"Well, stop staring at them and get changed! We still need to see if they… _suit_ you guys!" Yang grinned proudly, while the two other girls just gave up and scurried into their respective changing booths, trying to ignore Yang.

"One day." Yang promised herself, frowning. "One day they'll see my genius." With that, she turned to try and find Ruby, who had been zooming around the store to try and find a perfect dress to show off to Wynn. Dialing up her big sister dial, Yang set off, making sure the dress was appropriate while still being _appropriate_.

"Speaking of suits," Yang wondered aloud. "I wonder how the boys are doing right now?"

* * *

"This is…" Pyrrha twisted and turned, gazing into the mirror with an inscrutable expression. Another turn to look at his back.

"Amazing!" Nora squealed, jumping up and down in her black suit. Pyrrha had to agree with the statement, thanking Oum that guys had it so easy. Slap a suit or tuxedo on them and they automatically just look _good_. Pyrrha nodded, happy with what he saw.

Seeing how easy it was to look good in formal wear as a guy only helped ferment his want to stay a guy.

"So I'm guessing that you guys like it?" Wynn asked, crossing his arms smugly. While Pyrrha, Nora, and Blake had decided on black suits, Wynn had opted to choose a pure white suit for himself, whiter than the snow in Atlas.

"Like it? I love it!" Nora shouted enthusiastically, Blake nodding silently along with him. While they were all wearing black sans Wynn, they had different undershirts and accessories to go along with the suits, also courtesy of the Schnee Dust Corporation. Pyrrha frowned at the pieces laying in front of him, seeing more pieces than he had ever noticed guys wearing.

But knowing how easy the suit was worn, the rest of it shouldn't be all that hard, right?

The belt was easy, seeing as how even a girl she wore it from time to time. The cufflinks were… manageable, Pyrrha having a little bit of trouble putting them on with one hand. The rest of the guys also had the same troubles, and even the prim and proper Wynn was frowning when she attached the links. Okay. So far so good. Pyrrha reached out with cautious fingers and picked up a scrap of cloth, dangling it in the air.

"Is this a… handkerchief?" Pyrrha asked. Wynn nodded, an uncertain look flitting across his face.

"I- yes. We wear it in our shirt pockets and we fold it like… uh." Wynn fumbled a little with his, eyebrows knitting together as he tried to replicate what he had learned from that scroll video he was studying moments ago. Holding up the cloth, Wynn looked at it with a critical eye.

"This should do it… right?" Wynn looked at the other three guys, who nodded slowly, not completely sure either. The three of them repeated the steps, doing what they saw Wynn do, and placed them into the front pocket, looking at the mirror again. They looked… respectable. Right?

"I'm… going to say that this will work for now." Wynn said, nodding to herself, the other guys muttering something along with him. With that out of the way, the four of them turned to the last piece accessory, a long strip of silk cloth, meant to be worn around the neck.

Blake held up her tie, which was deep black, and examined it.

"You- you know how to tie one of these right?" He asked uncertainly. Wynn made a face, tilting her hand back and forth in the universal indicator of 'I don't really think so, kind of'. Pyrrha looked at his tie as well, teeth chewing on his lip.

"Well," Pyrrha said, holding it out with two hands. "How hard can it really be?"

* * *

"I'm pooped." Yang declared, paradoxically wearing a smile. "That was pretty fun though, don't you guys think?" The other three muttered a few words, Ruby saying something about how Yang was a 'conservative, overprotective, overbearing sister', but none of them really agreeing.

"Well, _I_ certainly thought it was fun." Yang said, pushing forward. "Let's see how the guys're doing."

Opening up the door was a mistake however, as Yang burst out laughing hard enough to bring her to her knees, hands clutched around her stomach. The other three girls decided to pop their heads in and see what the joke was, eyes widening at the scene.

"How did you…" Jaune asked, eyes wide.

"I didn't realize you could do that…" Ruby asked in awe, mouth agape.

"…" Ren didn't even say anything, although the thin trail of drool that had escaped her mouth might have meant something.

The four boys had managed, somehow, and through an unbelievable amount of misfortune, wrapped themselves in each other's ties, hands bound and struggling to keep themselves apart, but only ending up tightening their own restraints.

Pyrrha smiled sheepishly, blushing hard.

"A.. a little help please?"


	23. Preparations for the End

**A/N: Uh. I'll admit this isn't my best chapter. But can you blame me? Vol. 4 YEA! Idk why though, but I feel almost apprehensive for the new season. It's a weird feeling. Anyways, just let me know how terrible this chapter is for me! Enjoy! Or don't XD**

 **On that note, I'll say that there's maybe two, three chapters max before I finish Genderbent. It'll be the first story I've ever finished. Ever! Yay!**

 **Fan of you: You're too sweet. Unfortunately, I don't want to carry on the story too long, it'll start to grow stale. And Oum knows no one wants to read stale material. Don't worry, I've still got three other stories that I'm writing so :D (shameless self promotion). Thank you for being such a fan of the story though, I really appreciate it ^_^**

 **Iron-ninja: Yes. XD**

* * *

"Stupid ties and stupid man-suits…" Pyrrha grumbled, loosening the tie once again and starting from scratch. "Measure the length, loop around the neck…. What comes after that?" He continued to mumble, fiddling with the tie before sighing loudly, taking the tie off _again_.

"I hope whoever made these stupid things choked to death on one of them." Pyrrha said viciously, tugging on the ends again to straighten them up.

"You know, for someone so calm, you're being quite the grumpy-pants today." Jaune said teasingly from the doorway. Pyrrha continued to look in the mirror, trying to find the right proportions for the tie to tie properly. Jaune and Pyrrha were putting the finishing touches for the dance, Ren and Nora having headed out already.

"It would help if I was allowed to have a clip-on tie like Nora's." Pyrrha grumbled, exhaling loudly and trying once again. The clicking of high heels distracted him for a second, making him turn around to look at Jaune…

Or should he say Joanne?

The yellow dress was simple, made with no frills and ruffles. The bottom had a lacey pattern that ended a little above the knee, but besides that, there wasn't much else. It hugged the curves that Joanne had begun to develop as she continued to stay female, and had straps to hold the dress up. Probably uncomfortable with wearing something so short, Joanne had decided to wear stockings as well, paired with some modest high heels. Joanne struggled in the bathroom for a good half hour before she decided to just let her hair stay the way it was. Sure, it had grown out a little, but shoulder-length hair was good the way it was. There wasn't any glitter around, but Pyrrha swore he could see sparkling.

"Pyrrha?" Joanne looked concerned, probably due to the fact that Pyrrha hadn't said anything for a good minute, simply standing there staring at the girl, hand clutching the tie. Joanne shook her head, very self-concious about herself. "I knew I shouldn't have worn this dress." She muttered turning back towards the bathroom. "I'm going to change into a suit."

"No!" Pyrrha's voice stopped Joanne in her tracks, surprised by the sudden outburst. "Y-you shouldn't change. You look nice." Pyrrha blushed as his eyes trailed up and down Joanne. "Very nice."

With the compliment, a little of Joanne's confidence returned, and a small smirk was displayed on her face when she turned around. "Just nice?" She teased, hands clutched behind her back. She leaned forwards a little, without realizing that it would help display. Er. Pyrrha blushed hard, swallowing thickly.

"You look beautiful. Absolutely enchanting. I can't believe we're together." Pyrrha said quickly, making Joanne blush and shake her head.

"No need to overdo the compliments." She said in a dry voice. Noticing the tie clutched in Pyrrha's hand, Joanne chuckled, stepping forward with wobbly steps.

"You still can't tie one of these? C'mon Pyrrha." Joanne teased gently, taking the tie out of his hands and putting it over Pyrrha's neck. Measuring out the length, Joanne continued her progress. Pyrrha on the other hand, was trying to be a gentleman, gathering as much willpower as possible not to look down. A few seconds passed by before Joanne decided to speak.

"Are you… happy?"

Pyrrha wasn't sure what he was supposed to be happy about, and made that clear by asking what she meant. Joanne's eyebrows furrowed, trying to think of the right words.

"Are you happy with us being… well, us?" Joanne's hands stopped as she looked up. "With us being… together. Like this." Joanne demonstrated by gesturing up and down her body, something that Pyrrha took as an opportunity to ogle his girlfriend a little more. Snapping out of it, Pyrrha shook his head, hands grasping hers, stopping her from moving his tie.

"Jaune… Joanne. I've been dreaming of us for a long time. Girl, boy…. I don't care. As long as I'm with you." Pyrrha flushed at the rather cheesy confession, but stared at the equally embarrassed Joanne with determination, wanting to show her that he really meant what he said. Joanne meekly nodded, smiling at him.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Pyrrha asked, concerned. Joanne nodded.

"Okay."

With that settled, Joanne continued to work on the tie, before stopping again.

"I love you. You know that?" This time, Joanne didn't meet Pyrrha in the eyes, staring straight at the tie, waiting for an answer. Pyrrha nodded, a smile bursting onto his face.

"I love you too Joanne."

The blonde-haired girl finally glanced up, seeing the happy face and rising to her toes, meeting him in a kiss. The two of them were slowly sinking into the bliss of each other before the door knocked open, Nicholas Arc stepping through.

"Now, Jaune, I wanted to talk to you, tell you that I completely—" He stopped in front of the startled couple, Joanne accidentally pulling the tie too tight and making Pyrrha gag for a bit.

"Do not accept your turning into a girl!" Nicholas suddenly shouted, enraged. "And even if I did, I certainly will not allow a… a boy to.. to _fraternize_ with you like this! In fact, I demand you come and we talk about this—"

Jaune spun around, eyes almost flashing red like Yang's would.

"Dad." She said in a eerily calm tone. "I will talk to you… _after_. Right now, I am going to a dance. With my boyfriend. And yes," Joanne held up a hand, stopping her dad from interrupting. "I _do_ want to be a girl. My name is Joanne. Now leave." Nicholas looked bewildered, and pouted a little.

"But—" He whined, before Joanne cut him off again.

"No buts! Out!" She commanded, pointing towards the door. With a resigned look on his face, he began to back away. Suddenly, he pointed towards Pyrrha, wagging a finger.

"Boy, if I don't see him by ten o'clock—"

"OUT!"

"I'm just saying." With one last pout, the man finally left, eyes still wide in an attempt to gain sympathy, none of which was coming from his… his daughter.

Joanne exhaled slowly, glaring up at Pyrrha.

"Y-yes?" The word come out slowly, Pyrrha not sure why he was being stared down like this.

"We're having sex tonight."

"W-what? Why?" Not that Pyrrha was going to really object, but…

"Fuck my dad." Pyrrha looked uncertain, not sure if the smile on Joanne's face was because she was making a joke or because of her losing her mind.

"I don't think that would be the wisest idea…" Pyrrha trailed off under the force of Joanne's gaze.

"We. Are having. Sex." Joanne punctuated the words slowly. Pyrrha nodded meekly.

"Okay." Jaune's smile became a lot more genuine, and she took Pyrrha's hand in hers.

"Good. Let's get to the dance."


	24. Winding Down

**A/N: Hopefully this makes up for the chapter last week. I dunno why, but I kept listening to 50's-80's slow dance music while writing this. So if you're wondering what songs are playing during this, those are the one to look up. Also, on that note, next chapter is the last one! Yay!**

 **Guest: Yeah, not my best chapter. Sorry**

 **Iron-ninja: A little more**

* * *

"Oh, oh, a slow dance!" Ruby clapped her hands, a sparkling smile on her face as she turned to the all white Wynn, sporting a sleek bowtie (pre-tied of course). Holding out her hand, she smiled demurely. "Dance with me?" There wasn't much need for convincing Wynn, as he stood up, holding her hand softly, letting the girl, dressed in a long flowing red dress, lead him towards the floor.

"You know, you could've at least worn flats if you didn't want to wear high heels." Wynn said in amusement, spotting Ruby's signature boots poking through the bottom of the dress. Ruby tossed her head towards the heir, frowning.

"Nope." Wynn raised an eyebrow, confused.

"But—"

"Nope." Came the firm reply, before Ruby twirled around and held onto Wynn's hands a little stiffly, before rocking side to side. Wynn tried to stifle the laughter that threatened to rise.

"Do you even know how to slow-dance?" Wynn asked, looking at the blushing girl, who scowled back at him.

"No." Came the short reply.

"Then why'd you drag me here in the first place?" Ruby glared at Wynn.

"Can't a girl slow dance with her boyfriend?" Now it was Wynn's turn to blush, unused to being the 'boyfriend', or 'anyfriend' to anyone. Deciding to be a little helpful, he kept a solid grip on Ruby's hands, leading her.

"Follow my footsteps." Wynn said softly, recalling the hours of formal dancing that she had to learn years back, suddenly thankful for them. Ruby got a little closer, a soft smile on her face. They danced to the song, swaying in beat with the soft, slow song, enjoying each other's company for a while.

"Hey Wynn." Ruby spoke so softly that the boy had almost missed it, tilting his head slightly down, privately happy that the dust had allowed him just enough growth that Ruby could rest her head on his shoulder. One of the small benefits, he imagined.

"Yes Ruby?"

"You don't… regret this, do you?" Came the hesitant question, Ruby's eyes filled with nervousness. Wynn took a minute to think, assuming correctly that Ruby had meant everything that had happened to them in the past few weeks. His transformation, her forcing him to date her, the embarrassing talks and getting used to his body…

Wynn shook his head.

"I don't regret any of this." Wynn smiled softly, looking straight into Ruby's eyes, conveying that he meant every word. There were a lot of things that Wynn regrets. But Ruby wasn't one of them.

Ruby smiled, leaning all the way in, wrapping her arms around Wynn, engulfing her in a hug.

"I love you Wynn."

The boy smiled softly, resting his head on hers, breathing Ruby's scent in.

"I love you too Ruby."

* * *

"Wow. This is some pretty old music." Blake's ears twitched, eyes rising to look at Yang, who was wearing a short yellow dress that was accented by black. It ended a little below her knees, but Blake's eyes kept traveling down, admiring Yang's calves and the rare heels that she sported with the dress. Eyes snapping back to Yang's face, Blake nodded in agreement, ignoring the face that Yang sported telling him that she _definitely_ knew what he was looking at.

"Would you like to dance?" Blake asked, eager to find something to say before Yang brought up his wandering eyes. Yang, who was half a second away from teasing Blake, relaxed and shook her head, letting his cat faunus get away with it this time.

"No. I'm still pretty tired from the dances from before. This song isn't so bad though." Yang commented, rocking back and forth to the beat, closing her eyes. Blake took the opportunity to rake up and down Yang's body, appreciating it. He was even fast enough to shoot his gaze back up to Yang's when she opened her eyes, smiling.

"It isn't so bad at all." Blake agreed. "Although I'm surprised that anyone's dancing to the song though." Yang shrugged.

"It's an easy song to dance to." Yang casted her gaze towards the dance floor, spotting her sister. "Even Miss Two-left-feet can dance to it, see?" Blake looked in the direction that Yang was gesturing towards, finding Ruby and Wynn close together, both of them with their eyes closed. Turning away when they leaned in for a kiss, Blake smirked.

"You better watch out. If it goes any further, she might end up as Mrs. Two-left-feet-Schnee." Blake said, pointing towards the kissing couple. Yang blinked in their direction, eyes flashing red before she let out a slow breath, shaking her head ruefully.

"They grow up so fast."

Blake laughed at that, unable to stop himself from imagining Yang as a doting mother, which made him blush faintly at the thought. He picked at the tablecloth, nervous.

"Yang."

"Hm?" Yang turned to look at Blake, a half-smile on her face. Ears twitching again, Blake fought down a blush, but couldn't help himself from casting her eyes down towards the ground.

"A-are you sure you want me?" Blake looked up, seeing the scandalized look on Yang's face, and was quick to add, "I mean, we did kind of get together on almost a whim." He blushed even harder remembering how they _did_ get together, and thanked _Ninja's of Love_ for the opportunity.

A hand touched Blake's chin, keeping him from looking down again, so that he could see the steady determination and… something else in her eyes.

"Blake, you're a smart guy." Yang started out saying. "But sometimes, you can be a real knucklehead." The boy in the sleek black suit twisted his expression into an offended look, frowning. Yang caught it and gave him a reassuring smile, shaking her head.

"Did you really think I started to like you right then and there?"

Blake leaned back a little, surprised at the implied admission. "You mean…" Yang grabbed a hold of his fingers, staring right at her.

"Blake. I've liked you for a long, long time now. And don't think it's going to go away just because you're doubting yourself." Yang paused, before revising her sentence. "I've… loved you. For a long time."

Blake's mouth was wide open, surprise shocking him into immobility, except his ears, which seemed to be flicking back and forth in excitement. Finally a soft smile broke out on his face, fingers squeezing Yang's.

"I love you too." Yang couldn't be happier with the admission, closing her eyes and simply enjoying the feeling.

"Even if your puns are the worst."

"Way to ruin the moment Blake."

* * *

"Wow. Look at everyone go."

Ren looked up, spotting the couples who were kissing due to the mood and atmosphere that the songs had lent to the room. The blush that hadn't gone away since Nora had picked her up and placed her on his lap got a lot darker.

"Y-yeah." Came her short reply. A small 'eep' came from the girl when Nora wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against her shoulder.

"Makes you kinda get into the mood too, don't you think?"

Another quiet sound escaped from Ren, who didn't answer. Nora frowned a little and placed a kiss on Ren's back, exposed from the shimmering green dress that she was wearing, with a pink flower pinned onto the front. The girl arced her back in surprise, drawing in a shuddering breath before twisting around, glaring at Nora.

"What was that for?" She hissed out. Nora rolled his eyes, smiling at Ren softly. The two childhood friends knew each other well enough that Ren could see the question in Nora's eyes.

"What is it?" Ren asked with a patient tone, before Nora had to even ask for his attention. Nora looked uncertain, something that put Ren on guard, because Nora was almost never uncertain about anything, except their… relationship.

"Do you ever blame me? For doing this to everyone?" Nora asked nervously. Ren squirmed on his lap, surprised to hear regret in her voice. With another twist of the torso, Ren was able to position herself so that she could look at Nora in the eye.

"I don't blame you Nora. For anything." Nora gave a small smile, tightening his grip around her waist, before bringing her close.

"I.. want us to be together. Together, together."

Ren raised an eyebrow at her. "I was pretty sure that we were 'together together' a long time ago."

"Really?" Nora gaped at Ren. "Awesome!"

Ren could help but laugh, until she was silenced by Nora kissing her.

* * *

"What finally convinced you to stay as a girl?"

Joanne and Pyrrha had decided that dancing was fun and all, but when Jaune nearly sprained her ankle with her high heels, it was time to retire back to the tables. Pyrrha, ever the gentleman, had grabbed two cups of punch for then, Jaune thanking her quietly while removing the heels.

Joanne tilted her head to the side a little, her hair tickling the back of her neck, making her scratch the spot absentmindedly.

"I'm not sure." Joanne finally admitted. "Actually, to tell the truth, I'm still a little iffy on the whole thing. But…" Joanne looked at Pyrrha, making him a little self-conscious. It was a little while longer while Joanne looked up and down before she spoke.

"There's nothing wrong with me being a girl either." She finally said, smiling at Pyrrha. "I do enjoy being a girl most of the times anyways. And," She cast an aside glace at the boy next to her, smirking as she did so. "It seems that my boyfriend _really_ enjoys being a boy anyways." Pyrrha blushed, knowing that was true.

"It feels… more right to me." Pyrrha defended, gently shoving Joanne on the shoulder, who giggled.

"Can't say you're wrong about that. Big bad Pyrrha, in all his glory." Joanne lowered her head, eyes looking up seductively, making Pyrrha a little hot under the collar as Joanne's tone of voice become husky. There was uncomfortable silence from Pyrrha's side, before he decided to hell with it, and grabbed Joanne by the hands.

"Didn't you say something about bedroom activities after the dance?" The tone of voice was rushed, eager. Joanne was all but eager to agree, laughing as Pyrrha dragged her towards the exit.

* * *

"They certainly grow up so fast."

Qrow stepped forward, standing next to Winter, who was sitting on the hotel bed, frowning at the television in front of her, broadcasting the Beacon Dance. She nodded, leaning towards the man.

"They certainly do."


	25. No Regrets

**A/N: And here it is. The last chapter. It's been an interesting half a year or so, and I've learned a lot from writing this story, as well as my other two. I originally wrote the first three because I wanted to prove to myself that I could actually finish a story and not abandon it halfway, which well, this one proved to do. Feels great, lemme tell ya. Of course, that doesn't mean I'll stop writing. Now I can truly focus and perfecting my writing, making it better and better. Hopefully with every new story I release, more people will read it, and I'll improve off of it. For now though, I'm going to dial myself back down to three stories, and restrain myself from publishing yet another story. This'll give me time to improve the other stories, and work on actually structuring the next story a little more solidly, so I don't have to stare at a computer screen for an hour to write four hundred words. Again, thanks to everyone who gave this story a chance, and as always, Enjoy!**

 **Mu: Hahaha, very good, at least I managed to creep out one person. This is something I experimented with and I'm glad to see someone pick up on it. The dust didn't just change their genders, and the hormonal imbalance is something that might make them act much more irrational. And with Nora and Ren, well… They're both eighteen-nineteen, and still young and honest enough not to think too much about consequences. Humans will be humans.**

 **An0nymoose: More of this story? No. This is the last chapter. Savor it while you can. XD Write more stories? Already working on that. 11/5/16**

 **Dragon: Well, it's a little late so this is the last chapter. :\ sorry. It was certainly fun while it lasted though. Side note: yes**

 **flowslikepixelz: He has a sword/gun/scythe. Does all three.**

 **You're not wrong. And this has** _ **always**_ **been a crack fic.**

* * *

"You look beautiful in that dress."

Pyrrha lifted up her head, smiling softly at Jaune, who was standing in front of her, clad in white.

"You look grand in that suit." Pyrrha teased back. She looked calm and happy on the outside, but on the inside, she was well and truly freaking out, anxiety clawing at her stomach, nervousness clogging up her throat. But on the outside, the picture of peace and serenity. The only thing that Jaune could have used to tell that Pyrrha was nervous would have been her hands clenched tightly together, but those were hidden under the bouquet that she was holding.

Disguised or not though, Jaune had been with Pyrrha for almost half a decade now, and was finally, _finally_ able to pick up on the woman's moods.

"Nervous?" Jaune asked in a quiet whisper. Pyrrha shot him a look that said no, of course she wasn't nervous, but in the end only helped him solidify the fact that she was _very_ nervous.

"Don't worry Pyr. I'm with you."

The Amazon smiled at Jaune—her long-time boyfriend—on nodded gracefully, wanting to say more but was interrupted by a loud clearing of the throat, snapping them out of their little reverie. Jaune pushed Pyrrha forwards a little, which made her stumble, but with quick feet, she found her balance and walked up the steps, standing in front of the large group of her friends and their family. Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha started to speak.

"I've known Rey and Noran for a long time now. Some would even say too long…"

## #

Pyrrha collapsed onto the nearest seat available to her, breathing a sigh of relief. Worn out by her own speech, she didn't even notice it when Jaune crept behind her, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Jaune said easily, rubbing his girlfriend's shoulders. Another sigh left Pyrrha, this time one an exhale that released all her tension outwards, and allowed herself to sink into bliss.

"I did terrible." She replied back, still not opening her eyes. Jaune laughed, leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

"You did wonderfully." Jaune paused for a second, adding, "Well, except for the part where you forgot your lines and made up that story about Rey and I—"

"I know." Pyrrha hunched over, covering her face, which grew bright red in embarrassment. "I can't believe I did that." Jaune laughed again, shaking his head.

"I'm sure Rey will forgive you for that." Jaune leaned in, whispering, "I know I do."

Pyrrha turned and swatted Jaune in the shoulder, pouting. "You are my boyfriend Jaune. You'll forgive me if I decide to murder everyone in this room." Jaune made a doubtful noise, pretending to think about it for a second.

"I don't know Pyr, that sounds like something that would make my angry at you for a long time. Unless you decided to talk to me about it. Or look at me. I guess even if you didn't, I would—"

"Exactly my point." Pyrrha smiled, knowing that Jaune was doing everything in his power to cheer her up. Jaune grinned back at her, knowing that it was working.

"There's the Maid of Honor." Jaune and Pyrrha turned to face a beaming Yang, hand in hand with Blake, who was sporting a similar smile. The two of them wore similar dresses, one black, one yellow.

"Hey there guys. What'd _you_ guys think of the speech?" Jaune asked, hands tightening just a little to prevent Pyrrha from standing up and running away. The two girls looked at each other, contemplative before Yang turned and nodded, smiling.

"We liked it."

Pyrrha sank deeper into her seat, glad that her role during the wedding hadn't been a complete disaster.

"Although I think you forgot your lines, 'cause I don't think anyone really plans to tell a story of—"

"Yes! I messed up on one part! Can we _please_ move on to a different subject now? Please?" Pyrrha was only half a second away from getting on her knees and begging, wanting to forget her mistake as soon as possible. The other three started to laugh, unable to help with how stricken Pyrrha looked from their conversation. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, watching Ruby fumble around on a dance, Wynn scolding her lightly. Each had a plain band of gold adorning their ring finger, glinting in the low light of the dance hall.

In the weeks following the Beacon dance, everyone that had been genderbent had time to really contemplate on their choices, on whether or not they really wanted to stay the gender that they were for the rest of their lives. The choice was only given more gravity when Professor Goodwitch approached all of them, saying that the Dust's effects would be permanent by the end of the school year, and that she had made a batch for everyone and a little extra, handing it to Jaune, who padlocked it and made sure it was Nora-proof.

And with the deadline looming over the ones who were bent's heads, they did what teenagers and young adults did best.

They lived.

They partied, they studied, they worked towards their goals. Some decided very early on to take the antidote, turning back to their original genders. Others decided early on to _stay_ their transformed genders. Some explored their bodies a little further, thought hard on the possibilities and what they would lose as well as gain, and made sound decisions based on that. Others changed back for a while, before changing their minds _again_ and settling to love their new bodies.

Jaune and Pyrrha were one of the last to choose, literally deciding on the last week of school. It was apparent by that time that they knew each other intimately, loving every aspect of each other, as both genders. They had long talks by themselves and with their friends, thinking hard on the future, and what they wanted out of each other.

And on the last days of the school year, they were prompted to answer the question that was at the forefront of their minds.

Would they change back, or would they stay the way they were?

With one last, long talk between the two of them, they nodded at each other and simultaneously grabbed a serum, turning themselves back to normal. And thus, here they all are today, attending the second wedding amongst the two teams.

Speaking of the wedding, the BY and JP of the two teams watched with amusement as Noren lifted Rey above his head, laughing boisterously as he did so. Rey was red in the face, trying to squirm out of his grip. Everyone there knew the pair, so no one really paid any mind to it, only cooing here and there on how cute the two were.

Professor Goodwitch had gladly allowed them to have the reception at Beacon, where this had all started. And so, the adults, or should it be said, the _older_ adults also partied, as best as teachers could. Some were still as reserved as ever, Professor Goodwitch politely refusing any offers to dance, while others were loud enough to make up for the others, as Port scrambled to find another person to talk to death. Some were even being… a little intimate, as Jaune tried to block from his mind as he found Qrow and Winter in a secluded corner, doing things that weren't appropriate for an Administrator of Beacon and the Lieutenant General of the Atlas Army.

But everyone was well and truly happy. Happy to be here, happy to be alive, happy with the way everyone ended up.

"You know, if I ever had to go back in time, I don't think I would change one thing." Jaune said easily, leaning down to wrap his arms around Pyrrha. The other three nodded, looking at the dance floor.

"Not a thing." They all agreed.

"Well, maybe I would go back and review this speech once more—"

Jaune shook his head, laughing as he kissed Pyrrha, quieting her down.

 _Not a thing_ , they agreed.


End file.
